SCANDAL
by Han Kang Woo
Summary: [COMPLETE] / HUNHAN / EXO FF Ch7 / Mengisahkan Skandal seks Sehun dan Luhan yang disembunyikan rapat rapat. "Sehun ah, tinggalkan karirmu. Nikahi aku... kalau tidak, aku akan menyebarkan video seks kita... semua akan hancur." / BL / nc / RnR ya
1. Chapter 1

SCANDAL

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

"The best singer of the year, dimenangkan oleh... Xi Luhan." seru si pembaca nominasi, meneriakkan nama pemenang penyanyi terbaik tahun ini.

Teriakan riuh dan gegap gempita mengiringi langkah seorang namja imut asal China naik ke podium kemenangan. Dialah Xi Luhan. Dia hanya mengucapkan beberapa kata saja, winning speach. ucapan terima kasih pada intinya. Terutama kepada para fansnya yang jauh jauh dari dari China ke Korea Selatan.

Piala yang diterimanya begitu berkesan, namun ada yang paling membuatnya sangat terkesan, yaitu seorang namja tampan yang memberikan piala itu padanya. Dia bernama Oh Sehun, aktor tampan yang sedang naik daun. Aktor itu bersama seorang yeoja pembaca nominasi.

Dua namja beda negara itu saling tatap, lumayan lama. Piala sudah berpindah tangan, namun tatapan itu belum juga terhenti. Hingga durasi yang terbataslah yang menghentikan semuanya.

Mereka masing masing kembali kebelakang panggung. Berpisah disebuah belokan menuju tempat masing masing. Namun, mereka saling mencari cari.

Setelah agak lama, mereka bertemu di ruang make up.

"Selamat, kau memenangkan penghargaan itu. Aku suka lagu lagumu." kata Sehun, agak cadel dalam pengucapan bahasa Koreanya.

"Sama sama, terima kasih." balas Luhan, dengan bahasa Korea yang lumayan. dia sebenarnya ingin memuji Sehun juga, namun Sehun sama sekali belum masuk nominasi apapun, maklum saja, Sehun masih baru dan hijau.

Suasana canggung terjadi kemudian. Mereka masing masing tidak tahu mau membahas apa. Dan ujung ujungnya mereka kembali membicarakan karir mereka yang beda jalur, juga kemungkinan pertukaran budaya baik dalam musik, film atau lainnya antar kedua negara.

Hening sejenak,

"Apa kau mau menemaniku minum?" tawar Sehun, dia merapikan pelan dasi kupu kupunya yang agak miring.

"Boleh. Dimana?" Luhan langsung setuju. Wajahnya sumringah.

"Di bar temanku, Chanyeol. Apa kau masih punya jadwal?"

"Sekarang ini tidak. Acara penghargaan juga masih berlangsung. Mungkin sejam masih sempat." Luhan melihat sekilas jam tangannya.

"Baiklah. Aku juga sama."

"Kalau begitu aku beritahu managerku dulu."

"Ok."

Dua pemuda itu deal. Mereka sepakat pergi bersama, meninggalkan acara penganugrahan musik dan film tahunan tersebut. Sehun menggunakan mobil pribadinya, dan otomatis Luhan ikut di mobil milik Sehun itu, agar efesien.

Wushhh.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Di dalam perjalanan, Sehun dan Luhan lebih banyak diam. Mereka tidak tahu harus bicara dan mulai dari mana. Ini adalah pertemuan mereka secara langsung. Biasanya mereka bertemu disuatu acara atau event, namun belum pernah bertegur sapa dan saling mengenal lebih jauh. Perkenalan yang terbilang lambat sepertinya.

"Ehh... Kau..." Sehun dan Luhan tiba tiba berujar bersamaan, tidak sengaja.

"Ah, kau mau bilang apa?" Sehun mempersilahkan Luhan bicara duluan.

"Tidak. Kau duluan." Luhan balas mempersilahkan.

Mereka berganti ganti mengatakan itu, hingga tawa mereka pecah. Suasana kembali cair, dan lagi lagi terlambat.

"Bar temanmu itu masih jauh?" tanya Luhan, dia sesekali melirik menatap wajah tampan Sehun.

"Agak lumayan. Seoul ini luas, dengan distrik yang lumayan banyak. Tapi aku bisa mempercepat laju mobilku."

"Tidak. Begini saja. Aku suka laju sedang begini. Aku bisa memandang gedung gedung tinggi di kota ini dengan lebih jelas." ucap Luhan, seperti bergumam.

"Baiklah." angguk Sehun, tetap dengan laju mobilnya yang sekarang.

Hening. Hanya suara musik klasik tanpa lyric yang diputar Sehun yang terdengar, musik itu seakan memberikan pengaruh kepada mereka berdua. Lirik lirikan mata terjadi, baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak menyembunyikan lagi bahwa masing masing saling memperhatikan.

Luhan tampak menarik nafasnya dalam, mendesah berkali kali. Dan entah dorongan dari mana, dia meletakkan tangannya ke paha Sehun.

Deg.

Sehun menunduk, menatap tangan halus Luhan dipahanya, dan entah mengapa hal itu lantas membuat celananya menyempit. Dia merasakan 'sesuatu' membesar dibawah sana. Sesak.

Sehun tidak menepis tangan Luhan itu, dia membiarkannya. Dan hal itu membuat Luhan terlonjak dalam hati, ada sinyal hijau.

Si namja cadel tampak berpikir pikir, selangkangannya menjadi semakin sesak. Dan tanpa sadar dia meletakkan tangannya diatas punggung tangan Luhan. Meremasnya pelan.

Deg.

Mereka saling pandang lagi, dengan bibir yang tidak mengucapkan apa apa. Sinyal sinyal dan tanda tanda itu semakin terasa. Sehun mengambil keputusan cepat, dia mengarahkan mobilnya ke jalur lain, jalur yang mirip jalan tol dan agak lengang.

Setelah agak jauh, dan mobil yang melintas di kanan dan kiri mereka tidak banyak, Sehun menepikan mobil itu ditempat agak sepi.

Deru mesinpun mati.

Hening.

Sehun meremas lagi tangan Luhan di pahanya, kemudian tanpa aba aba langsung mengarahkan tangan namja China itu ke selangkangannya sendiri.

"Apa kau menginginkannya?" tanya Sehun, sangat berani. Dia menggesek tangan Luhan itu. Dia tidak ingin pura pura lagi.

Luhan tidak langsung menjawab, penyanyi muda itu menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Y..ya. Aku..aku menginginkannya." jawab Luhan, sangat pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar.

Mereka sudah saling jujur, dengan awal bahasa tubuh dan diakhiri dengan ucapan. Kini jelas sudah jika mereka berdua memang 'menginginkan itu'.

Sedetik.

Dua dertik..

Tiga detik...

Secara mendadak Sehun menyerang Luhan dengan sebuah ciuman, bukan langsung di bibir, namun dibagian leher.

"Ahhh..." Luhan mendesah otomatis, dia menggelinjang kegelian. Nikmat. Tangannya juga secara otomatis semakin meremas kejantanan Sehun yang tertutupi celana.

"Ohh ahhh..."

"Isshh... Ouch..."

Sehun terus mencumbu leher Luhan, sang namja tampan itu mencium liar dan erotis. Luhan semakin keenakan dan menggelinjang.

"Aku... Menginginkan bibirmu Sehun...ahh.." ucap Luhan, disela sela desahannya. Dia ingin dicium tepat dibagian bibir.

"Baiklah." angguk Sehun, menghentikan jilatan di leher Luhan. Dia mengarahkan wajahnya lebih keatas. Face to face, intens.

Lalu... Chuppp.

"Hmmmfff..."

Ciuman bibir itu terjadi juga. Sehun dan Luhan berciuman dengan sangat bernafsu dan panas. Bibir mereka berpagut, seakan tidak mau lepas lagi. Jilatan dan isapan isapan erotis menjadi bumbu ciuman perdana itu. Tangan mereka masing masing tidak tinggal diam. Tangan itu bergerilya dan meraba apapun yang bisa dijangkau.

Luhan malah sudah memasukkan tangannya dan berhasil menyentuh 'rudal' Sehun yang sudah full ereksi. Hal itu membuat tangannya bergetar hebat, ini kali pertamanya melakukan hal mesum seperti itu. Dia bisa merasakan hangat dan kerasnya benda berdaging itu ditangannya.

"Ahh..hmm..ffmmff..." saliva mereka sudah tertukar dan terkecap.

Panas, panas dan panas. AC mobil milik Sehun seakan tidak berdaya memberikan efek dingin. Suasana didalam mobil itu sangatlah panas oleh birahi mereka. Mereka saling melucuti pakaian, dengan bibir masih bercumbu. Nafsu itu sudah diubun ubun.

Sampai akhirnya mereka harus melepaskan ciuman itu karena kehabisan oksigen. Dan secara bersamaan mereka nyaris bugil.

"Apa kau ingin melakukan lebih jauh?" Sehun bertanya, pertanyaan lanjutan di sesi kedua ini.

"Aku ingin melakukannya." Luhan mengangguk mantap. Dia mengelap pelan keringat Sehun yang ada bagian dahi. Seakan Sehun adalah pacarnya.

"Tapi... Apakah kau tidak akan menyesal?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Menyesal? Aku tidak akan menyesal. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukaimu." jujur Luhan, dia tidak bisa mengingkari perasaannya.

Sehun tersenyum tampan, dia menoleh kiri dan kanan, melihat keadaan diluar mobil. Aman. Hanya beberapa mobil dan kendaraan lain yang melintas, dan tidak mempedulikan mobil mereka. Sehun memang memasang penutup kaca mobil, sehingga orang dari luar tidak bisa melihat langsung kedalam. Gelap.

"Tapi... Aku namja dan kau juga namja." Sehun bergumam, sedikit mendesah.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku rela melakukannya. Kau bisa memasukiku. Aku akan menahannya." sahut Luhan, dia meyakinkan Sehun agar tidak ragu walau jenis kelamin mereka sama.

"Tapi aku tidak bawa pengaman."

"Tidak perlu pakai begitu. Aku bukan yeoja, tidak akan hamil."

"Tapi..."

"Lakukan saja Sehun. Kita saling membutuhkan. Kita sama sama menginginkannya. Masuki aku... Sekarang." potong Luhan, nadanya seperti memelas.

Hening sejenak,

Sehun mengangguk, deal.

Dan sudah bisa ditebak, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mereka berbugil ria didalam mobil. Sehun meratakan jok mobil bagian belakang, agar posisi mereka bisa leluasa. Yeah.

Wajah Luhan merona merah, dia meraba ABS seksi Sehun yang sudah terbentuk. Dan tidak kalah dari itu, adalah kejantanan Sehun yang besar sudah mengacung seksi.

Dan terjadilah sesi inti dari semuanya. Sehun dengan pelan memasukkan kelaminnya kedalam hole sempit Luhan. Si namja tampan harus sedikit bersusah payah menembus hole partnernya itu, karena ini adalah kali pertama.

"Akhhh...ahhh..." Luhan meredam jeritannya, penis Sehun berhasil memasukinya. Gool.

"Tahanlah... Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat.. Ahh..." Sehun bergumam, dia gelonjotan. Penisnya terjepit keras, nikmat.

Dia memompanya, dahsyat.

"Ahhh... Ohh... Ahhh..."

"Yeahh... Ouch... Uff... Ahhh..."

Luhan menjerit jerit dan mendesah desah. Awalnya dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, namun lama lama sakit itu berganti dengan rasa geli yang nikmat. Uhh.

"Ohh... Ahh... Lebih cepat Sehun ah... Ohh..."

Sehun menggenjot semakin keras dan dalam, sesuai permintaan Luhan. Mobil yang mereka naungi bergoyang goyang. Hantaman dan genjotan Sehun memang terlalu kuat. Dan untung saja ini malam hari, jadi goyangan mobil itu tidak terlalu terlihat jelas dikejauhan.

Luhan terus mendesah, dia menatap wajah Sehun dengan pandangan sayu. Tangannya meraba raba baju jasnya yang berserakan acak, mencari ponselnya.

"Ahh.. Kkau mau apaa?" tanya Sehun, sambil terus memaju mundurkan kelaminnya.

"Menyimpan kenangan ini. Aku akan merekamnya." jawab Luhan, dia mengambil gambar Sehun, gambar alat kelamin yang maju mundur. Semua dalam bentuk video.

"Ini...tidak akan...menjadi kenangan Luhan. Kita akan terus melakukannya jika ada kesempatan...ahh.."

"Ahhh, aku takut ini tidak akan terulang Sehun ah... Ahhh... Ohh..."

Luhan dengan susah payah menaruh ponsel berkameranya dibagian yang strategis, agar aksi seks yang dilakukannya terekam total. Seks yang divideokan.

"Ini akan jadi rahasia kita.. Ahh.."

"Rahasia ahh... Hanya tuhan dan kita berdua yang tahu.. Ahhh... Faster Sehun ah... Ahh..."

Dosa termanis itu terus berlangsung. Sangat tidak terduga jika akhirnya mereka akan melakukan seks bersama. Dan itu dilakukan didalam mobil.

"Aahhh.. Hmmff.." Sehun mencumbu Luhan sambil terus menggenjot.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa mendesah dan menerima serangan ciuman Sehun lagi. Tangannya menjangkau apa yang bisa dijangkau, meraba perut rata Sehun, mencengkram dada bidangnya dan memegang erat kedua bahu lebar Sehun. Keringat seksi mereka menyatu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun mulai mengejang, penisnya berkedut. Cairan cintanya sebentar lagi akan tumpah. Dia memberikan tanda kepada Luhan, bersamaan dengan itu, namja tersebut semakin mempercepat sodokannya.

"Ouch... Yeaaahh.. Ahhhh... Aku mau keluar..."

"Ahh.. Keluarkan... Ohh... Aku mencintaimu Sehun ah... Ahh.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan. Ahh..." balas Sehun, tepat setelah balasan cintanya, sperma namja itu tumpah ruah. Menembak hole Luhan. Cairan kental dan putih itu meluber. Lengket.

"Ahhhh..." Sehun ambruk, sambil memeluk Luhan yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya. Luhan membalasnya dengan memeluk Sehun, meraba keringat di punggung lebar kekasihnya yang tampan rupawan itu.

Seks nikmat itu berakhir dengan kepuasan, mereka banjir keringat. Dan juga banjir sperma. OMG.

"Kau tidak menyesalkan?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaan yang sudah ditanyakannya.

"Kenapa tanyakan itu lagi. Aku tidak menyesal. Aku menginginkan seks ini." jawab Luhan, seraya mencubit pelan pinggang Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Kita baru pertama saling mengenal lebih dekat... Dan langsung melakukan hal ini." Sehun mencoba menormalkan nafasnya, penisnya melemas dengan tempo pelan.

"Ini takdir kita." sahut Luhan, tersenyum.

"...dan rahasia kita." tambah Sehun, dia juga tersenyum.

Sepertinya malam itu adalah malam yang tidak akan terlupakan bagi namja Korea dan China itu.

Selamanya.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Dua minggu berlalu, sejak adegan seks yang direkam didalam sebuah mobil milik Sehun. Hubungan cinta Sehun dan Luhan masih terjalin harmonis dan baik baik saja. Mereka berdua pandai merahasiakan hubungan terlarang itu dari keluarga besar mereka, management, dan terutama publik. Mereka juga pintar mengelabui para wartawan dan awak media yang selalu berusaha menguntit mereka.

Asal ada kesempatan dan waktu, bisa dipastikan jika Sehun dan Luhan akan melakukan seks. Bisa di toilet, ruang ganti dan tempat tempat lainnya. Mereka akan melakukannya dengan cepat, dengan gaya doggy style yang terkenal itu. Tidak ada yang pernah curiga dengan aksi mereka itu. Semua menganggap mereka hanya teman dan rekan dalam dunia showbiz.

Hingga sebulan berlalu, Luhan sudah merasakan kejenuhan yang dalam. Bukan karena dia tidak mencintai Sehun lagi, atau Sehun yang tidak cinta padanya. Tapi dia merasa bahwa hubungan mereka hanya jalan ditempat, sembunyi sembunyi dan tidak jelas.

o

o

Malam itu, Luhan tampil disebuah acara musik di sebuah stasiun TV di Korea. Namja itu menyewa apartement di pusat kota Seoul, dan sekaligus memperpanjang masa tinggalnya di negeri ginseng yang terkenal dengan operasi plastik itu. Luhan tampil dengan tidak fokus, dia memutuskan tampil lipsync (pura pura bernyanyi) agar penampilan dan suaranya terlihat sempurna. Sehun tidak datang melihatnya, padahal kekasihnya itu sudah berjanji.

'Kenapa kau tidak datang Sehun ah? Padahal aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.' batin Luhan, usai tampil. Dia tidak mengadakan jumpa fans, dan memutuskan langsung pulang ke apartemennya.

Sesampainya ke apartement, dia kaget, karena sudah ada sosok Sehun didalam kamarnya. Mereka memang berbagi password kamar.

"Sehun ah...hmmff..." belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sehun sudah menyumpalnya dengan bibir. Mereka berciuman.

Untung saja manager Luhan tinggal di apartement yang berlainan, jadi aksi mereka lagi lagi tidak kepergok.

Sehun terus saja mencubu Luhan, cumbuan itu tidak lama karena Luhan mendorong tubuhnya, hingga terhempas keatas ranjang. Bugh.

"Ohh heiii... Sepertinya kau memancingku untuk melakukannya lagi." Sehun menaik naikkan alisnya, mesum tingkat dewa. Dia memegang selangkangannya.

Luhan menggeleng, ekspresi wajahnya serius, sangat serius. Dia menarik nafas panjang.

"Honey... Kau..."

"Sehun ah, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu..." tukas Luhan cepat, sebelum dia tergoda lagi dengan pose dan kejantanan Sehun.

"Apa itu honey?" Sehun nampak santai.

"Aku tidak bisa begini terus. Aku tidak bisa." jelas Luhan, nada suaranya agak bergetar.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sehun, dia tidak paham.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang, kemudian berbicara.

"Aku tidak bisa terus begini. Menyembunyikan hubungan percintaan kita. Aku ingin kepastian dan pengakuan Sehun ah." Luhan menerangkan, dia berusaha agar suaranya tetap normal.

"Aku masih tidak paham."

"Aku ingin kau menikahiku Sehun. Dan publik harus tahu pernikahan itu." tukas Luhan, yang semakin memperjelas maksudnya.

Sehun sontak kaget, ekspresi wajahnya berubah.

"Apa kau gila Luhan... Kau gila. Aku namja, kau juga namja. Kita tidak mungkin menikah semudah itu. Kau harus realistis. Ada apa denganmu? Hah." nada bicara Sehun mendadak meninggi, agak emosi.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku menginginkanmu Sehun. Aku ingin kau jadi milikku seutuhnya."

"Aku sudah jadi milikmu Luhan. Kita saling mencintai."

"Kau belum milikku seutuhnya. Belum ada ikatan resmi dan legalitas. Aku ingin kau menikahiku." Luhan kekeuh dengan keinginannya. Sebuah keinginan yang sepertinya sulit terwujud.

"Akhh..." Sehun mengacak acak rambutnya, dia terduduk disisi ranjang. Beberapa kali dia mengusap kasar wajah tampannya.

"Kau harus menikahiku Sehun. Hubungan kita sudah lama dan..."

"Lama? Katamu lama... Kita baru sebulan berhubungan, kau sebut itu lama."

"Yah, memang sebulan. Namun dalam rentan waktu itu, hampir tiap hari kau memakaiku... Andai saja aku yeoja, bisa dipastikan aku sudah hamil sebulan. Mengandung benihmu...anakmu." Luhan mendadak emosi, matanya berkaca kaca.

"Kau menginginkan itu. Apa sekarang kau menyesal?" Sehun bertanya, matanya menyorot kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak menyesal, sama sekali tidak. Aku menyukainya. Tapi, aku ingin tanggungjawabmu... Nikahi aku dan publik harus tahu."

"Kau mulai aneh Luhan. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berbicara masalah yang sama sekali tidak penting ini. Kau kenapa?"

"Katamu tidak penting. Kau egois Sehun... Ini masalah penting untukku. Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan serius, berhari hari."

"Seandainya kita menikah dan hubungan kita bocor ke publik, apa kau mau menanggung semua konsekuensinya? Kau akan kehilangan popularitasmu. Kehilangan kontrak rekaman dan manggungmu. Kehilangan semua. Kau akan malu... Fans akan menghujatmu. Apa kau mau?" Sehun menuturkan argumen dan kemungkinan kemungkinan masalah yang akan timbul dengan niat Luhan itu.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan melepas karirku, melepas semuanya. Aku mencintaimu Sehun, dan aku ingin kita hidup bahagia dalam ikatan pernikahan. Mengadopsi anak dan..."

"Gila...gila..gila... Kau sudah gila Luhan. Kau harus realistis, ini bukan dunia fanfiction yang dibuat oleh para fans fansmu. Ini dunia nyata, dunia yang kejam. Kau sudah berada dipuncak popularitas, dan kau ingin merelakan itu. Apa kau sadar, banyak namja dan yeoja muda yang bunuh diri karena gagal debut, gagal terkenal. Dan kau yang sudah ber..."

"Cukup Sehun... Cukup. Kau bukan berbicara tentangku. Tapi tentang kau sendiri. Kaulah yang tidak ingin popularitasmu hancur, lenyap. Kau mementingkan karirmu dibandingkan cinta kita." air mata Luhan yang sejak tadi ditahan, kini menetes membasahi pipinya.

'Hiks hiks hiks...'

Sehun berusaha tenang dan menormalkan emosinya. Namja tampan itu bergerak pelan, ingin membujuk Luhan dengan sebuah ciuman dan pelukan atau mungkin seks lagi.

"Luhan ah, ayo kita melakukannya lagi. Aku akan membatalkan beberapa jadwalku malam ini. Kita akan melakukannya sampai pagi... Penisku sudah tidak tahan untuk..." kalimat Sehun belum selesai, Luhan sudah mendorongnya dengan sangat keras.

"Jangan merayuku... Baiklah, jika kau tidak berjanji menikahiku, aku akan berbuat nekat... Aku tidak main main." teriak Luhan, suaranya bergaung di apartemennya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menyebarkan video seks kita. Dan semuanya akan hancur."

Deg.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Haloo lagi. Kali ini aku bawa FF HunHan, semoga ceritanya disukai dan bisa membuat teman teman terhibur, walau rada mesum.. Hehehee...

Untuk yang mengataiku belagu karena keseringan publish FF juga mengupdatenya, entahlah... Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Bukankah publish cepat itu baik? Aku hanya berupaya menghargai Review dan komen yang masuk di FFku dengan cara mengupdate cepat chapter selanjutnya. Namun bila ada yang terganggu, aku mohon maaf.

Review ya teman teman.

I love you all.

Han Kang Woo 


	2. Chapter 2

SCANDAL

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

"Kau bilang apa Luhan? Sadarlah!" Sehun kaget bukan kepalang. Dia menggeleng kasar.

"Aku tidak main main. Aku akan menyebarkan video seks itu. Semuanya akan terbongkar." ulang Luhan, air matanya terus berderai, dia sesekali mengusapnya.

Sehun mendesah lagi, entah untuk kali keberapa. Dia pusing, dia harus segera membujuk dan meyakinkan kekasihnya itu. Sebelum Luhan nya bertingkah nekat. Dia belum siap jika skandalnya bersama Luhan terbongkar.

"Luhan ah, kau harus tenang. Baiklah, aku akan segera menikahimu." ucap Sehun, dia dengan cepat memegang kedua bahu Luhan.

"Benarkah?"

"Yap. Tentu saja."

"Kapan?"

"Secepatnya."

"Kau harus menyebutkan tanggal, aku ingin kepastian."

"Ehm...hm... Awal bulan depan." Sehun berujar, ragu.

"Dan orang orang tahu dengan pernikahan kita?" Luhan terus saja mengajukan pertanyaan untuk kejelasan.

"Ya, semua akan tahu. Orang orang sekitar akan tahu, fansku dan fansmu akan tahu. Pernikahan kita tidak akan disembunyikan." terang Sehun, dia beralih dan mengusap pelan air mata Luhan yang menetes di pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Terima kasih Sehun ah. Kau menuruti keinginanku." girang Luhan, dia lekas memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan sangat erat. Air matanya menetes lagi, air mata bahagia.

"Sama sama." balas Sehun, seraya membalas pelukan Luhan.

Mereka berdua larut dalam pelukan hangat dan penuh kasih. Luhan sangat bahagia karena Sehun mengabulkan keinginannya untuk menikah. Sedangkan Sehun entah bagaimana begitu saja mengucapkan janji yang mungkin saja tidak bisa ditepatinya. Sehun terpaksa berjanji, dia tidak punya banyak pilihan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pelukan itu terlepas. Mereka berdua saling tatap, lama.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun ah." gumam Luhan, lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan." balas Sehun, sama lembutnya.

Dan terjadilah adegan yang selama ini selalu mereka lakukan. Sehun dan Luhan bergumul diatas tempat tidur didalam apartement Luhan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun memasuki Luhan dengan jantan dan ganas.

"Ahhh... Apa kau..su..sudah menutup pintu?" desah Luhan, dia membuka mulutnya. Bagian bawahnya disodok dalam dalam oleh Sehun.

"Yaahh. Tentu saja.. Ahhh..." jawab Sehun, keenakan. Dia menggenjot penisnya maju mundur, dengan ritme cepat. Peluh dengan cepat membasahi dahi dan seluruh tubuhnya yang putih bersih.

Mereka tentu saja tidak ingin ketahuan, bisa saja tamu atau manager mereka datang tanpa konfirmasi dan membuka pintu yang mungkin lupa dikunci. Namun selama ini mereka selalu berhati hati dalam menyembunyikan hubungan dan seks mereka.

"Ahhh..oh.. Ahhh.. Sehun ahh..fast... Ahhh"

"Ouch...oh..yeahh..."

Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun klimaks. Air maninya menyembur didalam hole Luhan. Mereka berdua ambruk dengan nafas tersengal sengal. Seperti biasa, mereka harus melakukan seks dengan cepat, karena jadwal padat sebagai entertainer sudah menanti.

"Setengah jam lagi aku harus pergi. Jadwal pembacaan naskah pertama film terbaru menantiku." kata Sehun, dia beranjak untuk membersihkan diri.

"Katamu kau akan menemaniku sampai pagi, disini." tukas Luhan, dia mengingatkan ucapan Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Oh, jadi kau mau kutemani sampai pagi? Baiklah kalau begitu." Sehun menoleh, menaik naikkan alisnya, mesum.

Wajah Luhan sontak memerah, dia akan selalu seperti itu jika Sehun menggodanya.

"Tidak Sehun ah. Hadirilah pembacaan naskah pertama itu. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau pulang." tutur Luhan. Dia sendiri saat ini tidak punya jadwal sampai malam.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Sehun tersenyum, mengecup singkat dahi Luhan.

"Baiklah. aku berusaha tidak lama. Setelah pembacaan naskah pertama itu selesai, aku akan kembali kesini." janji Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, dia mendesah lega. Hubungannya bersama Sehun bisa berjalan normal kembali. Dan yang pasti dia menagih janji kekasihnya itu untuk segera menikahinya. Dan publik harus tahu pernikahan itu.

Luhan berharap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Selama dua jam, Sehun dan beberapa lawan mainnya berjibaku dengan pembacaan naskah pertama film terbaru. Setelah kegiatan itu selesai, Sehun langsung minta pamit untuk pulang. Namun dia mendapatkan telefon dari pihak agensi, bahwa pimpinan agensi ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya.

'Mau bicara apa lagi tua bangka itu?' batin Sehun, kesal.

Dia menyimpan ponselnya kesaku, lalu berangkat menuju gedung agensinya yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

o

o

o

o

"Masuklah Sehun. Duduklah." si pemimpin agensi yang menaungi Sehun mempersilahkan Sehun duduk. Namanya Park Jin Young.

Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu duduk disebuah sofa empuk. Matanya memandang berbagai lukisan klasik yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Aku memanggilmu malam malam begini, karena ada suatu hal penting yang harus dibicarakan." Jinyoung mengitari Sehun, lalu mengecek dibalik pintu bahwa mereka hanya berdua saja.

Sehun masih diam, menunggu lanjutan kata kata si pemimpin agensi itu.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu Sehun bahwa akulah yang bertanggungjawab dan memberikan keputusan untuk agensiku. Tidak terkecuali dengan masuknya kau di agensiku. Semua atas campur tanganku." lanjut Jinyoung.

Sehun tetap diam, mendengar.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin meminta satu balas jasa untukku. Hanya satu, dan itu sangat mudah." Jinyoung melanjutkan lagi.

"Maksud tuan?" Sehun akhirnya membuka suaranya, dia bertanya.

Jinyoung berjalan mondar mandir, mengambil rokok disakunya, namun tidak menyalakannya.

"Kau harus menghamili istriku Sehun. Buat dia mengandung." ucap Jinyoung, to the point.

Deg. Sehun terdongak, mata sipitnya membeliak. Kaget bukan main.

"Apa? Apa tuan bercanda?"

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda Sehun. Aku serius, hamili istriku. Hanya itu yang kuminta." jawab Jinyoung, tegas.

"Ta..tapi kenapa aku? Kenapa?" Sehun menggeleng kasar. Dia masih tidak mengerti.

Jinyoung menaikkan telunjuknya, memberikan isyarat agar Sehun diam, karena dia akan menjelaskan alasannya memilih Sehun.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu Sehun bahwa aku sudah tua. Sangat sulit bagiku untuk memberikan anak kepada istriku yang lebih muda 10 tahun dariku. Maka dari itu aku memilihmu Sehun..." Jinyoung menjeda singkat kalimatnya.

"... aku sangat tahu bahwa kau adalah mantan trainer yang tidak melakukan operasi plastik. Wajahmu alami dan tampan. Istriku menyukaimu. Aku sudah membicarakan masalah ini selama beberapa hari, dan kami putuskan memilihmu. Kau yang harus menghamili istriku. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika kau memakai istriku. Lagipula istriku ingin memperbaiki keturunan dengan memilihmu untuk menghamilinya." terang Jinyoung, gamblang dan terang benderang. Dia menekankan pada kalimat 'memperbaiki keturunan'.

Sehun masih terkaget kaget, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya itu. Dia juga tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran si tua bangka dihadapannya. Seorang suami mengijinkan istrinya ditiduri dan dihamili orang lain?

Jinyoung berhenti mondar mandir, dia kemudian duduk dikursi kebesarannya, rokok masih ditangannya.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk citraku Sehun. Aku ingin publik melihat keluargaku bahagia, dengan hadirnya seorang anak. Aku tidak masalah jika itu bukan anakku. Aku tidak peduli. Ini sudah kesepakatan dengan istriku." tutur Jinyoung lagi.

Dan mendadak Sehun berdiri, namja itu harus menolak.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini tuan. Tidak bisa. Aku menghianati kekasihku jika aku melakukannya." seru Sehun, nada suaranya meninggi beberapa oktaf. Geram.

"Kekasih? Siapa kekasihmu? Setahuku kau belum memiliki kekasih." cibir Jinyoung, mengejek.

"Kekasihku bernama Lu..." Sehun tidak jadi melanjutkan kata katanya, hampir saja dia menyebut nama Luhan.

"Lu siapa? Lucy atau Lumba lumba? Bawa gadis itu kehadapanku, akan kuberikan setumpuk uang." ejek Jinyoung lagi, ejekan yang cetar membahana.

'Kekasihku bukan gadis atau binatang sialan...' umpat Sehun, dalam hati.

Ingin rasanya Sehun meninju wajah jelek Jinyoung yang keriput itu, namun dia harus menahan diri. Namja itu menarik nafas dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Aku menolak melakukannya."

"Kau tidak bisa menolak Sehun. Jika kau sampai menolak, karirmu hancur. Aku bisa memastikan itu." ancam Jinyoung.

"Tapi..."

"Kau harus tahu Sehun, kau masuk ke agensi ini hanya bermodalkan wajah tampan dan postur tubuh bagus. Bakatmu sama sekali nihil. Lihat saja aktingmu di film terakhir, ekspresimu sangat datar dan membosankan. Kritikus film mengeritikmu habis habisan, itu sebabnya kau sama sekali tidak masuk nominasi penghargaan film untuk tahun ini. Kau bisa diterima menjadi salah satu pemeran utama di film itu karena campur tanganku, karena agensiku. Aku menggunakan lobi dan pengaruhku Sehun. Jadi bukan karena bakatmu." tukas Jinyoung, dia menyinggung Sehun habis habisan.

Mendengar itu, Sehun sontak mengepalkan tangannya. Dia diremehkan dengan begitu vulgar oleh si pemilik agensi. Andai saja dia tidak bisa menahan diri, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa bogem mentahnya sudah melayang ke wajah jelek Jinyoung.

"Aku memberikanmu waktu memikirkannya Sehun. Minggu depan aku ingin jawabanmu. Kalau tidak, karirmu yang menjadi taruhannya. Pulanglah." tutup Jinyoung, pria tua itu membakar rokoknya, dengan sebelah tangan mengusir Sehun seperti mengusir ayam. Hush hush.

Sehun meninggalkan ruangan milik Jinyoung itu dengan sangat cepat, dia menutup pintu keras keras. Blam. Dan menghilang dibaliknya.

Hening.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan ugal ugalan, dia kesal dan marah dengan perlakukan Jinyoung terhadapnya. Hampir saja dia menabrak trotoar jalan, ban mobil berdecit. Sehun menghentikan mobilnya dengan cepat.

"Sial." umpatnya, geram. Dia memukul setir kemudi dengan keras. Namja itu hampir saja kecelakaan.

"Kenapa jadi begini. Luhan meminta menikah secepatnya dan si tua Jinyoung juga memaksaku untuk menghamili istrinya. Kenapa terjadi padaku? Kenapa?" rutuk Sehun, dia mendesah kasar.

Karirnya yang baru enam bulan alias seumur jagung sekarang dipertaruhkan. Dia yang susah payah merintis karir dari bawah dengan menjadi seorang trainer selama beberapa tahun. Awalnya dia ingin dijadikan anggota boyband oleh Jinyoung, namun detik detik terakhir keputusan malah menempatkannya sebagai calon aktor. Sehun menerimanya, apapun itu asalkan dia bisa berkarir dan terkenal. Saat ini dia baru membintangi dua film yang sudah tayang dan sekarang berjalan film ketiganya.

'Aku harus bagaimana?' Sehun membatin, mengusap wajah tampannya dengan kasar.

Memenuhi permintaan Jinyoung untuk menghamili istri pria tua bangka itu sama saja dengan menghianati Luhan. Dan tentu saja Sehun tidak ingin menghianati cinta Luhan.

Masalah semakin rumit saja.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sepi, sendiri. Itu yang dialami oleh Luhan di kamar apartemennya. Namja China itu sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan Sehun. Namun hingga larut malam dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 24.00 sosok Sehun tidak datang juga.

"Ah, mungkin Sehun lelah." gumamnya. Dia memainkan ponselnya, hendak menelfon kekasih hatinya itu, namun diurungkan. Jadinya namja itu hanya membuka medsos Weibonya dan menulis sesuatu disana untuk fansnya. Dia juga sempat memutar video seks pribadinya bersama Sehun di mobil. Video yang akan menggemparkan jagad raya jika sampai tersebar.

Sebelum bertemu Sehun, Luhan tidak pernah sama sekali jatuh cinta. Di Tiongkok sana, dia sering bertemu dengan banyak orang, terutama orang orang yang berprofesi sama dalam dunia showbizz. Namun tidak sekalipun dirinya jatuh cinta pada salah satu orang seetnisnya itu.

Luhan juga pernah mendengar bahwa Korea Selatan memiliki aktris dan aktor yang cantik dan tampan, terlepas apakah mereka operasi plastik atau tidak. Dan pelebaran karirnya ke negeri ginseng itu membawanya mengenal seseorang yang kini menjadi kekasih hatinya satu satunya, yaitu Oh Sehun. Dia berjanji akan setia dan tetap mencintai Sehun hingga akhir hayat. Forever.

"Dimanapun kau, selamat tidur Sehun ah." kata Luhan, lirih. Dia menutup mata rusanya dengan posisi menelungkup diatas ranjang. Dia membayangkan kekasihnya itu mendekapnya dengan hangat. Sesuatu yang sering dirasakannya selama ini.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan pun terlelap.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Besoknya.

Luhan terbangun oleh deringan ponselnya yang meraung raung. Dia mengangkatnya dengan mata terkantuk kantuk.

"Halo."

"Halo Luhan. Apa kau sudah siap siap?" itu adalah suara managernya.

"Kemana?"

"Apa kau lupa, hari ini kau harus bertolak ke China untuk menghadiri acara musik disana." manager Luhan mengingatkan.

"Ah, maaf. Aku lupa." namja itu melihat jam tangannya. Baru pukul 08.05, masih sempat.

"Baiklah, kau siap siap saja. Masih ada dua jam sebelum jadwal pesawatmu."

"Aku mengerti."

Percakapan itu terhenti. Luhan meletakkan ponselnya sambil menguap. Dia meraba raba area sekitarnya, sprei, mengharap kehadiran Sehun disampingnya.

"Ahh lagi lagi aku lupa. Sehun tidak ada disini."

Luhan mendesah panjang, lalu beranjak untuk mandi.

o

o

o

o

O..O..O..O

Luhan menghubungi ponsel Sehun, namun kekasihnya itu tidak mengangkatnya. Dia terus menghubungi, namun tidak ada tanggapan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan mendatangi apartement Sehun.

Sesampainya didepan kamar Sehun, dia langsung menekan password bersama dan masuk kekamar itu.

Tap tap tap

"Sehun ah." panggilnya, dia menuju tempat tidur Sehun dan langsung kaget.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan."

Luhan mendapati Sehun tidur tidak sendirian, namun bersama beberapa botol alkohol yang tergeletak acak diatas tempat tidur. Tetesan alkohol nampak dibeberapa bagian yang membasahi sprei dan lantai.

"Sehun ah..."

Luhan mendekati Sehun, dia menggoyang goyang tubuh kekasihnya itu. Sehun telanjang dada, namja itu hanya menggunakan celana jins dengan ikat pinggang yang sudah terlepas. Penampakan Sehun sangatlah seksi, mirip namja yang baru saja memperkosa seseorang lalu tidur.

"Sehun, bangunlah. Kenapa kau bisa mabuk?" tanya Luhan, masih terus menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun.

Sehun hanya menggeliat pelan, matanya masih tertutup.

"Apa kau punya masalah? Berceritalah." ulang Luhan. Dia sama sekali belum pernah melihat Sehun meminum menuman keras sampai mabuk. Jangankan minuman keras, rokokpun tidak pernah disentuhnya.

Dan secara mendadak Sehun bangun dan mendekap tubuh Luhan. Dia memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat. Sesekali namja itu cegukan.

"Ahh Luhan ah. Ayo kita lakukan seks lagi. Aku sudah tidak tahan..." kata Sehun, tiba tiba.

"Eh.. Ahh.. Sehun, sadarlah."

"Angkat kedua pahamu. Aku akan memasukimu." ulang Sehun, teler.

"Sehun ah, kau mabuk. Aku tidak akan melakukannya dalam keadaanmu seperti ini." Luhan berusaha menyadarkan Sehun, dia ingin kekamar mandi dan mengambil air untuk menyiram kepala namja tampan itu.

Tapi terlambat, Sehun menerjangnya hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa, selain mengikuti keinginan kekasih tampannya yang sedang mabuk itu.

Sehun bergerak jantan, dia mempreteli celana milik Luhan, melepasnya dengan cepat. Hingga hanya dalam hitungan detik saja, bagian bawah Luhan sudah polos.

"Se..Sehun ah." desah Luhan, dia mendadak takut dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Diamlah... Nikmati saja, ahh... Kau biasa menikmati ini. Nikmati penisku sayang..." Sehun meracau tidak karuan. Dia mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah menegang, tanpa mempelorotkan celana jinsnya. Wow, sangat seksi.

Lalu...

"Arghh ahhh..." Luhan menjerit, Sehun baru saja menghentaknya sangat keras dan dalam. Ini kali pertamanya Sehun main kasar.

Penis besar milik Sehun berhasil masuk dan mengaduk aduk hole sempit Luhan. Nikmat tiada tara. Seks itu terjadi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Arghh.. Ahhh.. Ouch.. Oh.."

"Yeah.. Kau sempit.. Ahh..."

Sehun menggenjot Luhan dengan sodokan dahsyat dan kuat. Dia betul betul membuktikan bahwa dia adalah sosok tampan dan jantan. Sosok kekasih ideal yang bisa memuaskan dimana saja.

"Ahh.. Ahh...ahh.. Sehun ah.."

"Yeahh..uh..oh.."

Adegan seks tersembunyi itu diwarnai dengan desahan, jeritan dan lenguhan yang silih berganti. Semua perabot yang ada diruangan itu menjadi saksi bisu seks yang dilakukan diatas lantai.

Dan kemudian...

Ding dong. Ding dong.

Bel apartement Sehun berbunyi, yang menandakan bahwa ada tamu.

"Ahh... Sehun ah. Ada yang datang. Ki..ta hentikan inihh..ahh.." Luhan mendesah, rasanya sulit sekali berbicara dalam keadaan digenjot seperti itu.

"Ahh..abaikan..." balas Sehun, antara sadar dan tidak. Dia masih dalam pengaruh alkohol.

"Ti..tidak. Ini bisa bahayaa..ahh..kita bisa ketahuan." Luhan mengingatkan, dia mencengkram dada bidang Sehun.

"Ahh...bukannya itu yang..yang kau inginkan, diketahui oleh semua orang...ahh.."

"Ti..tidak...bukan... Maksudku.. Ahh" Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, sodokan Sehun yang begitu keras membungkamnya.

Luhan tidak mampu berkata apa apa lagi, karena beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun menyumpal mulutnya dengan menggunakan bibir. Sehun menciumnya sambil terus melakukan seks.

"Hmmmff...ahh..."

Rasanya tidak bisa dilukiskan, peluh membasahi tubuh mereka. Dua tubuh yang menyatu dalam lautan birahi dan hasrat yang membara.

Dong dong. Ding dong.

Kembali bell berbunyi, namun lagi lagi mereka tidak memperdulikannya. Seks mereka terus berlanjut dan semakin dahsyat dan bergairah.

Bell berhenti berbunyi, namun digantikan oleh ketukan keras diluar sana. Ketukan yang dibarengi seruan.

"Buka pintunya. Kami dari kepolisian!"

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chap 2 update. Maaf, sedikit lama. Efek kena bash masih terasa dan itu juga yang membuatku down dan menelantarkan FF ini. Terima kasih atas semangat dan dukungan yang diberikan direview FF 'perfume', karena dukungan dan semangat itulah, aku akhirnya bisa melanjutkan FFku. Maafkan aku yang labil ini, hehehee...

Review ya chingu yang baik.

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


	3. Chapter 3

SCANDAL

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Polisi? Oh my god.

Luhan semakin mencengkram dada bidang Sehun, dia tentu saja mendengar seruan dibalik pintu apartement Sehun itu.

"Sssehun ahh... Polisi da..datang...ahh." Luhan memberitahu dengan susah payah. Holenya masih dihujam kuat kuat oleh kekasih tampannya itu.

"Abaikann...ouch..." timpal Sehun, lagi lagi tidak memperdulikan. Dia fokus dengan genjotannya yang dahsyat.

"Ti..tidak bisa Sehun ahh. Ini bahaya... Sebaiknya kita hentikan seks ini..." Luhan berujar, dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa tiba tiba saja polisi datang ke apartement Sehun.

Namun tetap saja Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli, dia terus menjamah Luhan dengan membabi buta. Matanya menutup dengan ekpresi wajah yang sulit dijelaskan, mungkin karena efek alkohol yang belum hilang total.

"Ahh.. Sehun ah. Hen..hentikan ini..." tukas Luhan, lalu dengan keras mendorong Sehun hingga menubruk sisi ranjang. Dia berhasil menghentikan genjotan kekasihnya itu.

Bugh.

Sehun oleng, kemudian tersungkur dengan pose telentang disamping ranjang. Matanya masih menutup, namun penisnya masih mengacung dahsyat. Namja itu belum orgasme.

Luhan mendesah, ketukan diluar sana semakin keras, dia harus bertindak. Namja China itu dengan susah payah mengangkat tubuh Sehun naik keatas ranjang. Lalu memasangkan selimut ketubuh namja bermarga Oh itu.

"Kau betul betul teler Sehun ah." desah Luhan, menatap penampakan Sehunnya.

Tok tok.

"Buka pintunya." seruan polisi diluar kamar masih terus terdengar.

Luhan dengan cepat memakai pakaiannya, melihat penampilannya didepan cermin, lalu bergegas membuka pintu apartement milik Sehun itu.

"Maaf, ini ada apa?" tanya Luhan, sesaat dia sudah membuka pintu.

Dua polisi maju beberapa langkah, wajah mereka tidak ramah.

"Apa ini kamar apartement Oh Sehun?" tanya salah seorang polisi itu.

"Benar, ini kamar Sehun." jawab Luhan, sebisa mungkin memasang wajah biasa dan normal. Maklum saja, baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia melakukan seks dengan penghuni apartement.

Belum sempat si polisi berucap, seorang wanita muda maju dan menerobos dua polisi itu. Rupanya sejak tadi si wanita ada dibelakang dua polisi tersebut.

"Aku sudah tidak butuh bantuan. Kalian bisa pergi." ucap si wanita kepada dua polisi itu.

Kedua polisi mengangguk, lalu berlalu dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Jadi sekarang hanya ada Luhan dan wanita asing itu.

Si wanita langsung menerobos masuk kedalam apartemen Sehun, tanpa permisi.

"Maaf, tunggu. Anda siapa?" cegah Luhan, dia menghalangi langkah si wanita untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, kau siapa? Kenapa kau berada di apartemen Sehun?" si wanita balik bertanya.

"Aku...aku teman Sehun." jawab Luhan. Sedikit gugup.

Wanita itu nampak berpikir sambil memandang wajah Luhan lekat lekat. Dia lalu tersenyum, senyuman dipaksakan.

"Ahh, aku tahu. Kau pasti penyanyi asal China itu. Kalau tidak salah namamu Xi Luhan?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan, dia masih menghalangi si wanita.

"Baiklah. Perkenalkan... Namaku Suzy. Aku adalah istri muda Park Jin Young, pemilik agensi yang menaungi Sehun." si wanita memperkenalkan dirinya. Penampilannya sangat elegan dan berkelas. Hak tinggi, rok mini dan juga tas tangan mahal tersemat indah di lengannya yang putih.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya, dia pernah melihat sosok Jinyoung, namun tidak menyangka jika pemilik agensi itu mempunyai seorang istri cantik dan sangat muda. Sungguh jauh berbeda.

"Aku kesini hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Sehun baik baik saja. Pemuda itu semalam menabrak mobilku, tidak parah, hanya bagian belakang mobilku yang lecet. Yang kupikirkan hanya keselamatan Sehun saja. Mungkin Sehun sedang mabuk dan ada masalah. Dimana dia sekarang?" Suzy berujar lalu menabrak sisi bahu Luhan, dia berhasil masuk lebih kedalam.

Tap tap tap.

Suzy melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan dimana Sehun terbaring, Luhan mengejar dibelakangnya.

"Oh, ternyata dia tidur? Apa dia sakit?" tanya Suzy, mata indahnya memandangi Sehun diatas ranjang, dia fokus pada jendolan Sehun yang tertutupi selimut. Sejak tadi, kejantanan Sehun belum melemas dan masih menegang hebat.

"Dia sedikit sakit. Demam." jawab Luhan cepat cepat, dia berlari dan menghalangi pandangan mata Suzy. Dia tahu bahwa istri muda Jinyoung itu melihat tonjolan 'adik kecil' Sehun.

"Ohh begitu. Lebih baik kau memanggil dokter. Aktor baru seperti dia butuh perawatan agar selalu sehat." kata Suzy.

"Aku akan memanggilnya nanti." Luhan berharap Suzy lekas pulang saja.

Hening sesaat.

Suzy mondar mandir, suara sepatu hak tingginya menghentak di lantai. Dia memandang jam tangannya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa lama lama. Aku ingin kau menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Sehun. Sampaikan bahwa aku mengundangnya di acara makan malam, lusa, jam 08.00 malam. Aku sangat mengharap kedatangannya."

"Aku akan menyampaikannya." Luhan menyanggupi dengan cepat. Kesanggupannya itu tentu saja agar istri Jinyoung itu cepat pulang.

Suzy tersenyum cantik, dia melirik Sehun lagi. Sangat jelas dalam sorot matanya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan, dan itu bisa dibaca dan disadari oleh Luhan.

"Hm.. Tapi... Kenapa kau ada di apartement Sehun?" tanya Suzy, sebelum pergi.

"Aku temannya." jawab Luhan, datar. Itu adalah jawaban kedua yang sama.

"Bukan, maksudku... Setahuku, Sehun tidak pernah membawa teman sesama artis, terlebih lagi dari negara China. Kau mungkin adalah teman yang spesial untuknya."

"Yeah, mungkin. Sehun adalah teman yang baik." jelas Luhan. dia sebenarnya ingin berkata 'Sehun adalah pacar, kekasih dan calon pasangan terbaik.' namun tentu saja kalimat itu tidak mungkin diucapkannya.

Suzy tersenyum lagi,

"Jangan lupa pesanku yang tadi. Kamarku siap untuk menampung Sehun.. Hm, maksudku Sehun sangat dinanti kehadirannya dalam acara makan malam itu. Bye." tutup Suzy, dia sedikit salah bicara, namun segera meralat ucapannya.

Wanita cantik dan muda itu melirik Sehun lagi, agak lama. Lalu melambai kearah Luhan. Setelah itu dia keluar kamar dan pergi. Tap tap tap.

Hening.

Luhan mendesah halus.

'Ada yang aneh dengan wanita itu.' batin Luhan, dia menutup pintu kamar apartemen Sehun. Namja tersebut memandang arlojinya, beberapa menit lagi pesawatnya yang menuju China berangkat.

Namun saat itu juga, Luhan memutuskan membatalkan shownya di kampung halamannya itu. Dia merasakan sebuah firasat yang buruk. Firasat yang berhubungan dengan Sehun, kekasih tampannya dan juga wanita yang bernama Suzy tadi.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

"Ada apa Luhan? Kenapa kau membatalkan jadwalmu ke China? Tempat kelahiranmu sendiri?" manager Luhan mencak mencak di telefon.

"Maaf, aku sudah membuat keputusan. Dan itu tidak bisa diubah lagi." kata Luhan, datar.

"Tapi... Pihak pengelola acara disana pasti kecewa dan itu pasti berdampak buruk bagi karirmu di..."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Luhan, tolonglah..."

Tut tut

Luhan mematikan telefon sepihak, dia menonaktifkan ponselnya agar tidak ada yang bisa menghubunginya. Dia sudah membuat keputusan yang tidak bisa diubah. Titik.

Namja asal Tiongkok itu duduk disisi ranjang, menunggu Sehun bangun dan berharap kekasihnya itu sudah sadar serta tidak dalam pengaruh alkohol lagi.

'Aku takut kehilanganmu Sehun ah. Aku tidak akan kemana mana.' batin Luhan.

o

o

o

o

Sehun bangun dua jam kemudian. Setelah mandi, dia menghampiri Luhan yang sedang menonton TV di kamarnya.

"Maaf sayang. Aku ketiduran." kata Sehun, seraya mengecup rambut Luhan.

Luhan menjawabnya dengan senyuman, dia mematikan TV dan fokus memandang kekasihnya yang sudah nampak segar dan bugar. Sehun melihat ponselnya, dan membalas pesan singkat dari managernya.

"Kenapa kau sampai mabuk?" tanya Luhan, pelan namun jelas. Dia menatap Sehun lekat lekat.

"Ehh, itu... Aku ada sedikit masalah, aku minum untuk menenangkan diri."

"Masalah apa?"

"Hm... Masalah...masalah peranku di film. Aku mendapat teguran dari sutradara yang menilai aktingku masih kurang." jawab Sehun, berbohong. Dia tentunya tidak bisa jujur mengenai permintaan Jinyoung, si pemilik agensi.

"Oh." Luhan ber oh pelan. Memandang Sehun intens dan mencari kebohongan dari wajah dan sorot mata kekasih cadelnya itu.

Luhan memutuskan tidak menyampaikan pesan Suzy, istri muda Jinyoung kepada Sehun. Entah mengapa dia merasa ada niat terselubung dalam pesan yang berkedok acara makan malam itu. Dia tidak ingin kekasih tampannya itu 'dijebak'.

Hari itu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sama. makan bersama, saling suap. Berciuman, berpelukan, dan tidak ketinggalan... Seks.

Semoga skandal mereka tidak terbongkar.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya salah satu kru kepada Sehun.

"Sebentar, aku ingin ke toilet dulu." jawab Sehun, lalu berlalu.

Sehun saat ini sedang menjalani shooting salah satu scene filmnya dan meminta izin sejenak ke toilet. Namun dia sama sekali tidak menuju ke toilet, tapi berbelok kearah lain, yaitu ruang ganti. Didalam ruang ganti itu sudah ada Luhan yang menungguinya.

"Luhan ah, apa kau sendiri?" tanya Sehun, seraya memegang salah satu tangan Luhan.

"Ya, aku hanya sendiri." jawab Luhan. Beberapa saat yang lalu pemain lain dan para penata rias keluar ruangan.

Sehun tersenyum, lalu mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Mereka berciuman didalam ruang ganti yang sangat rawan dengan orang yang keluar masuk. Mereka sudah sering dan terbiasa melakukan ciuman ditempat tempat tertentu dan selama ini tidak pernah dipergoki oleh orang lain.

"Hmmfff... Ahh.."

Lidah mereka bertaut, saliva mereka tertukar. Sehun dan Luhan merasakan lagi bagaimana rasa bibir dan mulut masing masing. Tidak ketinggalan tangan mereka yang saling meraba disana sini. Sehun memegang tangan kanan Luhan dan mengarahkan tangan itu ke selangkangannya sendiri.

"Ahh. Sehun ah. Lebih baik kita tidak melakukannya." gumam Luhan, ketika bibirnya dan bibir Sehun terlepas.

"Kenapa?" Sehun menaik naikkan alisnya, mesum.

"Disini rawan, dan lagipula kau pasti sudah ditunggu oleh semua kru." jawab Luhan, wajahnya memerah. Dia menolak dengan terpaksa seks singkat yang diminta Sehun secara tersirat.

"Tapi aku akan memintanya di apartemenmu."

Luhan mengangguk, menyetujui. Mereka saling tatap dan berciuman lagi, kali ini agak lama. Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang melihat adegan dan aksi ciuman sembunyi sembunyi tu.

Kedua mata itu menyipit dan menyorot.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan."

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Cuaca cerah dan pagi indah. Awal bulan yang dinantikan oleh Luhan akhirnya tiba juga. Dia akan menagih janji Sehun yang sudah terucap padanya. Dan tepat hari itu juga adalah batas akhir Sehun memberikan jawaban atas permintaan Jinyoung. Semuanya berlangsung nyaris bersamaan.

Pagi itu Sehun terbangun disebuah hotel mewah. Dia memang menyewa hotel bersama Luhan atas nama berbeda, agar fans dan awak media tidak melacak keberadaan mereka. Sehun ingin sensasi beda dalam berhubungan seks dengan Luhan. Mereka melakukan seks di bathup hotel, seks dahsyat berjam jam. Mereka bosan melakukan seks di apartemen dan juga mobil.

Tapi pagi pagi sekali Luhan keluar dari hotel untuk mengambil sesuatu yang lama dipersiapkannya. Sesuatu itu dibawanya kembali ke hotel.

"Sehun ah, kau sudah bangun?" panggil Luhan, dia menutup pintu kamar hotel sambil melepas topi dan syal yang digunakan untuk penyamaran.

Sehun menyambutnya dengan senyum, namja itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia mengusap kepalanya yang basah. Dia setengah telanjang, dengan handuk putih yang melilit tubuh maskulinnya sebatas pinggang.

"Sehun ah, lihat ini... Aku membawa berbagai model undangan pernikahan kita. Sebagian aku yang menggambarnya sendiri." ucap Luhan, seraya memperlihatkan 8 benda segiempat ditangannya, beberapa gambar sketsa undangan.

Senyuman Sehun langsung luntur, hilang. Sketsa undangan itu membuat moodnya hilang.

"Baguskan? Kau tinggal pilih. Kau bisa menentukan berapa tamu yang diundang dan juga..."

"Luhan. Luhan... Maaf, tapi... Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan pernikahan itu." potong Sehun. Pikirannya langsung kacau. Baru saja dia mendapatkan telefon dan juga pesan singkat dari Jinyoung. Hari ini juga dia harus memberikan jawaban. Dan jawaban yang diinginkan si pemilik agensi hanya 'YA'.

Deg.

"Se..Sehun ah. Kau sudah janji. Ini sudah awal bulan dan..."

"Aku tahu, tapi... Beri aku waktu lagi. Menikah bukanlah perkara mudah, dan kau juga menginginkan pernikahan ini diketahui publik. Aku...aku belum siap." jujur Sehun.

Tertusuk, itu yang dirasakan Luhan. Dia menggeleng kecil. Matanya berkaca kaca. Kalimat Sehun barusan seakan menghempasnya ke jurang kepedihan yang paling dalam.

"Ka..kau sudah janji Sehun. Kau berjanji menikahiku awal bulan ini. Aku menagih janjimu. Hiks." isak Luhan, dia tidak mampu lagi membendung air matanya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi... Aku juga ada masalah besar. Jinyoung meminta.. Ah." Sehun tidak jadi melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Kau hanya mementingkan karirmu Sehun. Kau tidak mencintaiku sepenuhnya!" teriak Luhan, suaranya bergaung di kamar hotel itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku memberikan keperjakaanku hanya padamu. Kau tidak perlu meragukan itu." ucap Sehun. Dia berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Kau hanya pandai berkata... Aku ingin dinikahi. Aku bahkan rela kehilangan karir dan popularitasku Sehun. Aku rela tinggal di gubuk tua, asalkan kau bersamaku dan kita dalam ikatan pernikahan. Hiks hiks." isakan Luhan semakin keras.

"Ya, aku tahu... Tapi ini tidak mudah... dan aku..."

"Sudahlah Sehun. Semua sudah jelas sekarang. Aku akan mengambil jalan terakhir." seru Luhan, melempar sketsa undangan pernikahannya ke lantai. Dan kemudian menghambur keluar kamar hotel.

Blam.

"Luhan ah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sehun berteriak memanggil kekasihnya yang sedang emosi. Namun panggilannya itu diabaikan oleh Luhan.

Luhan terus berlari kencang, dengan air mata membasahi pipinya. Dia melintasi koridor hotel sambil terisak isak.

'Aku akan mengambil jalan terakhir Sehun... Aku akan menunjukkan video seks itu kepada keluargamu. Sekarang juga.' Luhan membatin, masih terus menangis.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Update juga. Maaf jika alur FF ini berlangsung sangat cepat, supaya FFnya juga bisa tamat dengan cepat, heheheee.

Gomawoo reviewnya ya, karna review itulah FF ini bisa update lagi. Maaf juga jika chap ini pendek dan ceritanya membosankan.

Review again yaa.

I love you.

Han Kang Woo 


	4. Chapter 4

SCANDAL bag 4

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Luhan berlari keluar kamar hotel. Air matanya terus mengalir. Dia menghapusnya sambil terisak isak.

'Maafkan aku Sehun. Aku harus menemui keluargamu dan membicarakan masalah kita.' Luhan membatin. Niatnya untuk memberitahu hubungannya bersama Sehun kepada keluarga Sehun sudah bulat, tidak bisa ditawar lagi.

Luhan sudah sejak lama ingin membina rumah tangga bersama Sehun, dengan sebuah ikatan pernikahan yang diketahui publik. Dia tidak ingin hubungannya bersama Sehun terus dijalani secara sembunyi sembunyi. Hubungan yang hanya diwarnai seks, seks dan seks. Luhan ingin kisah cintanya bersama Sehun mendapatkan pengakuan publik dan sebuah legalitas, melalui pernikahan.

Tap tap tap.

Langkah Luhan berdebam debam di trotoar jalan, dia memilih berjalan kaki menuju apartemennya. Matanya sudah sembab akibat menangis, entah mengapa cairan bening itu terus tumpah dan sulit terhenti.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan sampai diapartemennya. Dia langsung masuk dan mengambil laptopnya. Namja China itu mengcopy file seksnya bersama Sehun kedalam sebuah CD kecil.

'Video seks ini akan kutunjukkan kepada ommamu Sehun.' Luhan membatin, setelah selesai mengcopy file, dia berpindah dan membongkar isi lacinya. Dia mencari alamat rumah keluarga Sehun yang pernah dicatatnya. Alamatpun didapatkan.

Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, namja bermarga Xi itu meninggalkan apartemennya dengan membawa sebuah CD ditangannya. Dia harus bergegas, sebelum Sehun lebih dulu sampai kesana.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sebuah rumah besar bercat putih dan kuning terpampang nyata didepan Luhan. Baru saja namja itu tiba disana dan berdiri tepat didepan gerbang, dahinya berkeringat dingin.

'Aku tidak punya pilihan Sehun ah. Maafkan aku.' Luhan membatin lagi, dia meremas tangannya. Dia memilih memperlihatkan rekaman video itu kepada keluarga Sehun, dan bukan menyebarkannya ke internet. Dia masih punya hati dengan tidak melakukan hal hal gegabah seperti itu.

Luhan meyakinkan dirinya, dan lalu tiba tiba dia dikagetkan dengan kemunculan seorang yeoja di depan gerbang keluarga Sehun. Yeoja itu sudah sedikit berumur.

"Kau mencari siapa?" si yeoja bertanya dengan wajah tidak ramah.

"Ak..aku mencari..."

"Sehun tidak ada di rumah." yeoja tersebut memotong kalimat Luhan yang belum selesai.

"Aku bukan mencari Sehun, tapi mencari..."

"Sudah, aku paham. Aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu. Tapi bukan disini." lagi lagi si yeoja memotong kalimat Luhan, matanya menyipit tajam.

Luhan menghela nafas, dia tahu siapa yeoja didepannya itu. Si yeoja adalah kakak tiri Sehun (beda ayah), bernama Park Bom, mengikuti marga ayahnya, dan bukan ayah Sehun. Yeoja dengan wajah seperti tidak alami.

"Noona ingin berbicara dimana?" tanya Luhan, dia memasukkan CD ditangannya kedalam saku sweater bertopinya. Dia memenuhi permintaan wanita itu.

"Di cafe langgananku." jawab Park Bom, seraya melangkah cepat, Luhan mengekor dibelakangnya.

o

o

o

o

Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan dan kakak tiri Sehun, Park Bom duduk disalah satu meja cafe langganan Bom. Si yeoja memesan dua cangkir coffelatte panas.

"Noona ingin bicara apa?" tanya Luhan, tidak sabar.

Bom tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, dia mengamati wajah Luhan lekat lekat, terutama mata Luhan yang sembab.

"Aku ucapkan selamat atas penghargaan yang kau terima sebagai penyanyi terbaik tahun ini. Aku mengapresiasi warga Korea yang menerima penyanyi asal China sepertimu." ucap Bom, ada sindiran dalam nada suaranya.

"Terima kasih." balas Luhan, dia mencoba tersenyum. Ucapan selamat dari Bom itu sudah sangat terlambat, karena penghargaan itu diterimanya sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Luhan terus menunggu apa gerangan tujuan kakak tiri Sehun itu ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya. Mata rusanya sesekali mengarah meja lain dan melihat apakah ada orang atau fans Korea yang mengenalnya, namun sepertinya dia aman, tidak ada yang mengenalnya.

Bom masih memandang Luhan, dia menarik nafas lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang mengagetkan Luhan.

"Jauhi Sehun. Jangan hancurkan karirnya." kata Bom, dia menekan setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Deg.

"Apa?" Luhan kaget bukan kepalang.

"Apa kurang jelas. Jauhi Sehun. Mulai detik ini." ulang Bom, kali ini dia mengucapkannya dengan datar.

"Ma..maksud noona?"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku melihatmu bersama Sehun berciuman disalah satu ruang ganti di lokasi syuting Sehun. Dan aku yakin kalian berdua sudah melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman, tapi aku tidak peduli itu. Yang aku inginkan adalah kau menjauhi Sehun. Selamanya." jelas Bom. Dialah yang melihat alias memergoki Sehun dan Luhan berciuman kemarin.

"No..noona bicara apa?" Luhan mencoba menutupi dan mengelak.

"Jangan pura pura. Aku yakin kalian mempunyai hubungan tersembunyi yang tidak diketahui publik. Dan jika hubungan itu diketahui publik atau awak media, karir Sehun bisa hancur. Sehun tidak boleh berpacaran oleh agensinya. Sehun tidak boleh pacaran. dan apalagi kau, kau seorang namja. Karir Sehun bisa hancur jika publik tahu bahwa idola mereka mempunyai hubungan terlarang dengan seorang pemuda asal China. Sehun akan malu, dan karirnya tamat." Bom berkata dengan panjang lebar, nadanya lama lama meninggi, namun tidak sampai berteriak.

Luhan diam, matanya berkaca kaca. Kakak tiri Sehun itu sudah tahu semuanya dan kata katanya ada benarnya juga. Apa dia tega menghancurkan karir yang baru saja dirintis dengan susah payah oleh Sehun?

Bom merogoh sakunya, dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sana, mengutak atik foldernya dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto kepada Luhan.

"Kau bisa melihat ini... Ini adalah foto ommaku, omma Sehun. Omma sakit keras, dan perlu biaya besar untuk berobat ke Amerika. Harapan terbesarnya hanyalah kepada Sehun. Penghasilan Sehun sebagai aktorlah yang diharapkan menutupi biaya pengobatan omma. Jika karir Sehun hancur, kami dapat uang dari mana?" ujar Bom, dia hanya memperlihatkan foto itu, dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku.

Hening.

Luhan masih diam, matanya semakin berkaca kaca. Dia merasa bersalah dan egois. Namja imut itu meremas tangannya yang berkeringat di bawah meja cafe.

Bom menatap jam tangannya, ada dengusan yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Dia memandang Luhan lagi.

"Jika kau peduli kepada Sehun, tinggalkan dia. Jangan hancurkan karirnya." tutup Bom, yeoja itu menarik tasnya diatas meja, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Dia sudah mengungkapkan semua yang ingin dikatakannya kepada Luhan.

Hening lagi.

Tes tes tes.

Luhan tidak kuasa menahan cairan bening itu, dia menangis, meneteskan air matanya. Air mata yang sering jatuh akhir akhir ini. Hiks hiks hiks.

'Aku memang egois. Aku hanya memikirkan diri sendiri dan tidak memikirkan Sehun dan karirnya. Hiks hiks' Luhan membatin, dia menghapus air matanya itu.

Andai saja dia jadi memperlihatkan rekaman video seks itu kepada keluarga Sehun, terutama ibu Sehun, maka bencana besar pasti akan terjadi. Terlebih lagi jika publik dan pemimpin agensi yang menaungi Sehun tahu, entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan nasib karir Sehun.

'Aku tidak boleh menghancurkan karir Sehun.'

Hening.

Luhan mematung ditempat duduknya, dia menarik nafas panjang berkali kali. Dan setelah itu dia membuat keputusan cepat.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sehun ah... Tapi jalan terbaik yang mesti kita tempuh adalah berpisah. Berpisah demi kebaikan kita bersama. Berpisah demi karirmu." Luhan menggumam, perih.

Lama mematung, akhirnya Luhan meninggalkan cafe itu. Kalut.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sehun keluar dari hotel dengan langkah terpogoh pogoh. Sejak tadi dia mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Luhan, namun sama sekali tidak tersambung.

"Kau dimana Luhan. Apa kau betul betul kerumahku?" gumamnya, pusing tujuh keliling.

Sehun berdiri disamping jalan raya, dan tiba tiba ponselnya berdering keras, dia mengira Luhan lah yang menelfonnya, tapi ternyata bukan.

"Halo." angkat Sehun, dengan nada datar.

"Halo Sehun, kau dimana?" tanya orang yang menelfon itu, dia adalah Jinyoung, si pemilik agensi.

"Aku di apartemen tuan." jawab Sehun, berbohong.

"Sekarang juga kau ke rumahku." perintah Jinyoung.

"Maaf tuan, jika ini mengenai istri muda tuan, aku..."

"Bukan Sehun, bukan. Ada hal lain yang ingin kubicarakan, mengenai drama TV perdana yang akan kau bintangi." potong Jinyoung. Selama ini Sehun memang hanya membintangi dua film, dan bukan drama TV.

"Tapi tuan, aku harus mengurus hal lain." Sehun menolak, dipikirannya saat ini hanya adalah Luhan saja.

"Sebentar saja Sehun. Di rumahku." tegas Jinyoung, si tua bangka jelek itu menutup telefon, tidak ingin mendengar bantahan dari bintang muda agensinya itu.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, dia menggenggam ponselnya erat erat, pikirannya pusing dan kalut. Namja cadel itu menerawang jauh, mencoba berpikir dengan jernih. Dan kemudian mengambil keputusan mendatangi kediaman Jinyoung.

Tap tap tap.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sehun tiba di rumah besar Jinyoung di distrik Songpa dengan cepat. Namja tampan itu langsung masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu. Dia sudah beberapa kali kesana dan pembantu disana sudah tahu dengannya.

Sehun naik ke lantai atas, dia berdiri didepan pintu kamar Jinyoung seraya mengetuk pintu kamar yang bercat putih itu.

Tok tok tok.

Hanya dalam tiga kali ketukan, pintu itu terbuka lebar. Sesosok yeoja cantik muncul dibaliknya.

"Yang ditunggu tunggu akhirnya datang juga." kata yeoja itu, tidak tepat dikatakan yeoja sebenarnya karena dia sudah punya suami. Dia adalah Suzy, istri muda Jinyoung. Wanita itu menarik tangan Sehun dengan keras.

Sehun terdorong kedepan dan otomatis masuk kedalam kamar itu. Dia menoleh kesana kemari, mencari sosok jelek Jinyoung, namun dia tidak menemukannya. Suzy hanya sendiri.

"Ah, jangan kaget begitu handsome." ucap Suzy, centil seperti ABG labil. Dia lekas menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Blam.

"Mana tuan Jinyoung?" tanya Sehun, tanpa basa basi.

"Jangan terburu buru Sehun. Santailah. Suamiku tidak ada disini. Dia adalah di rumah yang lain." jawab Suzy, menggoda.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan tuan Jinyoung."

Suzy tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun itu. Dia mengitari Sehun dengan gerakan centil dan seksi ala gadis girlband yang baru debut.

"aku menunggumu beberapa hari yang lalu, di acara makan malam. Kenapa kau tidak datang? Apa teman Chinamu itu tidak menyampaikan pesanku?"

"Teman China? Luhan?"

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namanya. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyampaikan pesanku. Dia sangat kurang ajar." dengus Suzy, dia melipat tangan ke dadanya.

Sehun menarik nafas,

'Sial, apa yang dibicarakan wanita ini kepada Luhan?' Sehun membatin, dia memandang Suzy dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Suzy terus mondar mandir, dia menurunkan sendiri kain bajunya tepat dibagian dada, dia memperlihatkan daerah intimnya kepada Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingin bermain main lagi Sehun. Suamiku membohongimu. Si tua itu sengaja menelfonmu dan menyuruhmu kemari, untuk bertemu denganku. Kami sudah merencanakan ini. Kau pastinya sudah tahu apa keinginan suamiku itu...ah, bukan..bukan keinginan suamiku sepenuhnya, tapi keinginanku..." Suzy menjeda kalimatnya.

"... Aku menginginkanmu Sehun. Hamili aku, sekarang juga." lanjut Suzy, vulgar dan langsung pada intinya. Mantan trainer yang gagal debut karena menikah dengan Jinyoung itu mendesah desah dihadapan Sehun, ingin segera dijamah.

Deg.

Sehun membeliakkan matanya, kecurigaannya benar. Jinyoung sengaja menjebaknya bersama Suzy. Pemilik agensi besar itu masih menginginkan Sehun menghamili istri mudanya yang masih sangat cantik dan menawan itu.

"Ti..tidak, tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Sehun menggeleng cepat.

Suzy tertawa lagi, dia merogoh dadanya dan mengeluarkan kondom yang disimpan dari sana.

"Aku sering menggunakan benda licin ini untuk berhubungan seks dengan trainer trainer tampan dan muda selama ini. Kau tahu Sehun, semua kejantanan pemuda yang baru debut di agensi milik suamiku, semuanya sudah kucoba. Gairah muda mereka betul betul membuatku mabuk." beber Suzy, dia menceritakan rahasianya selama ini. Wanita itu menggoyang goyang kondom itu dengan jari lentiknya.

Sehun diam, namun dia menggeleng kecil. Miris.

Suzy terus tertawa, tawa senang dan puas.

"Tetapi untukmu, aku tidak membutuhkan kondom ini Sehun. Aku ingin sperma segarmu itu memenuhi liang vaginaku. Aku ingin mengandung anakmu Sehun. Kau tampan dan aku cantik, pasti anak kita akan sempurna." tukas Suzy, membahana. Dia mulai menanggalkan baju bagian luarnya dan melempar baju tipis itu ke lantai.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya... Tidak bisa." ulang Sehun, tegas. Dia menoleh kearah lain dan tidak memandang tubuh Suzy yang hampir bugil.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan Sehun. Karirmu akan hancur jika kau menolakku. Suamiku akan bertindak dan kau bisa tamat... Tamat Sehun." Suzy berseru, cetar membahana. Dia memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan lapar, terutama bagain selangkangan Sehun yang ingin sekali dinikmatinya.

Sehun berpikir, dia tidak akan melakukannya sampai kapanpun. Dia tidak akan menghianati cinta Luhan, kekasihnya. Namja itu tanpa membuang buang waktu lekas beranjak menuju pintu yang lupa dikunci oleh istri muda Jinyoung itu. Dia membuka pintu itu dan menghambur keluar. Blam. Tap tap tap.

"Tunggu Sehun... Kau tidak bisa menolakku... Tidak bisa." teriak Suzy, dia berlari mengejar Sehun. Kondisinya hampir telanjang.

Sehun tidak menggubris panggilan Suzy itu. Namja tersebut berlalu dan turun menuruni tangga pualam. Langkahnya berdebam debam.

"Tunggu Sehun... Kau akan menyesal." Suzy terus berteriak, dia tidak terima dengan penolakan Sehun. Dia memaki maki Sehun seperti orang gila. Dia sangat marah.

Sehun tetap tidak peduli. Namja berkulit sangat putih itu berlari dan keluar dari rumah mewah Jinyoung. Para pembantu dan penjaga gerbang memandangnya dengan pandangan heran dan tidak mengerti. Sehun berhasil kabur dan tidak memenuhi permintaan istri muda Jinyoung. Dibenak dan kepalanya hanya ada Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan.

"Luhan, dimana kau sekarang? Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu dan meninggalkan karirku. Maafkan aku." Sehun berbicara sendiri. Dia membuat keputusan untuk memenuhi permintaan kekasihnya itu. Cinta dan hatinya hanya untuk Luhan seorang, bukan yang lain.

Sehun berlari dan melintasi jalan raya, dia mencari cari taksi yang lewat. Kebetulan dia tidak menggunakan mobilnya. Dan mendadak ponselnya berdering, manager menelfonnya.

'Ah, aku kira kau yang menelfonku Luhan.' Sehun tidak mengangkat telefon dari managernya. Dia merejeck ponselnya. Dan kembali mencoba menghubungi Luhan, namun lagi lagi tidak tersambung. Ponsel Luhan nonaktif. Sehun tidak patah semangat, dia menghentikan taksi dan langsung menuju apartement Luhan, dia merasa bahwa kekasihnya itu berada disana. Dia juga yakin jika Luhan tidak kerumah keluarganya.

Wush. Taksi melaju dengan cepat.

o

o

o

o

Sehun tiba, dia berlari melintasi koridor apartemen, dia tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Yang ingin ditemuinya saat ini hanyalah Luhan, only Luhan.

"Ahh, kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk." Sehun bergumam, seraya memegang dadanya sambil berlari memasuki lift. Penampilannya terlihat sangat kacau dan berantakan, namun masih tetap tampan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, namja bermarga Oh itu sampai di depan apartement Luhan. Dia memasukkan password bersama, dan bernafas lega karena Luhan tidak mengganti password bersama itu.

Dia membuka pintu kamar apartemen Luhan, dan langsung memekik kaget.

"LUHAAANNNN."

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chap 4 update. Maaf jika chap ini pendek dan alurnya cepat juga tidak rapi, soalnya aku mengetiknya di tablet dengan sembunyi sembunyi. Aku takut ketahuan, karena lagi pulang kampung nih, heheheee. Banyak orang disekitar dan sangat sulit mengetik tanpa dilihat. Begitulah...

Sekali lagi terima kasih Reviewnya, FF ini bukan mpreg, aku tidak bisa menemukan feelnya dengan genre itu. Jadi maaf ya, heheheee. Semoga dimengerti.

FF ini tidak lama lagi tamat, mudah2an masih terus diikuti.

Review lagi yaa.

Salam sayang.

Han Kang Woo 


	5. Chapter 5

SCANDAL bag 5

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Sehun memekik keras, matanya menatap sesuatu yang tergantung diatas langit langit kamar apartement Luhan, Sebuah boneka. Sehun mengira Luhan gantung diri, tapi ternyata dia salah, penglihatan menipunya. Sehun mengusap dada, lega.

Sebuah boneka rusa digantung disana, dibagian leher boneka itu ada sepucuk surat yang ditulis oleh Luhan sendiri. Sehun segera meraih surat itu dan langsung membuka serta membacanya :

'Sehun ah, maafkan aku. Mungkin saat kau menemukan surat ini, aku sudah jauh pergi. Aku sudah memikirkan dan mempertimbangkan banyak hal. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku yakin kau juga sama mencintaiku. Kita saling mencintai. Tapi, mencintai bukan berarti harus saling bersama dan memiliki bukan? Kau memiliki karir yang bagus, sesuatu yang sangat sulit dicapai di Korea Selatan yang penuh dengan persaingan. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan karirmu itu dengan keegoisanku. Jalanilah kehidupanmu dan aku juga menjalani kehidupanku... Aku akan selalu mengingat kenangan kita bersama, bertemu denganmu adalah hal paling indah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku, aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakannya. Maafkan kesalahanku selama ini... Dari yang mencintaimu, Xi Luhan.'

Demikian isi surat singkat Luhan. Ada setetes bekas air mata yang membekas di kertas putih tersebut, itu adalah bekas air mata Luhan yang berlinang.

Pedih dan pilu. Sehun mendekap surat Luhan di dadanya, dia masih tidak percaya jika kekasih tersayangnya itu meninggalkannya. Namja cadel tersebut berlari menuju kamar mandi, mencari cari Luhan disana, tapi nihil.

"Luhan... Luhan..." panggilnya, berteriak. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

Sunyi.

Sehun kembali ke kamar, dia mendudukkan dirinya dengan lesu di sisi ranjang Luhan. Matanya berkaca kaca, dia menggeleng kecil.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa Luhan pergi..." rutuknya.

Sehun meremas sprei disampingnya. Sprei itu adalah salah satu saksi bisu adegan ranjang yang sering terjadi di ruangan tersebut. Dia mengingat lagi saat saat indah itu, saat dimana mereka menyatuhkan tubuh berkeringat mereka yang penuh gejolak dan birahi. Seks yang disembunyikan dari publik.

Mata Sehun semakin berkaca kaca, namun tidak sampai menangis. Dia adalah namja yang kuat dan tegar. Dia sontak berdiri dengan semangat yang dipaksakan.

'Aku tidak boleh berdiam diri, aku harus mencari Luhan.' batinnya.

Setelah itu namja tersebut bergegas keluar dari apartement Luhan, dia berlari menyusuri koridor apartement, mengabaikan deringan telefon ponselnya yang berasal dari managernya.

Tap tap tap.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sehun mencari Luhan di tempat mereka pernah bersama. Dia mencarinya di apartemennya sendiri, namun Luhan tidak ada disana. Sehun juga kembali ke hotel tempat semalam mereka bercinta, tapi tetap saja nihil. Dia juga sudah berkali kali mengontak nomor ponsel Luhan, namun untuk kesekian kalinya gagal tersambung. Luhan seakan lenyap ditelan bumi. Tidak ada jejak.

'Ya Tuhan, kau dimana Luhan?' batinnya.

Salah satu tempat yang mungkin Luhan berada, yaitu China, negara asal Luhan. Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu alamat Luhan disana, lagipula dia belum terlalu fasih berbahasa mandarin.

Dan tiba tiba, Sehun teringat bahwa masih ada manager Luhan yang menyewa sebuah apartemen juga di kota Seoul. Dia mengetahui alamatnya.

Dan tanpa buang buang waktu lagi, Sehun lekas menuju ke apartemen manager itu.

o

o

o

o

Peluh membasahi wajah Sehun, baju kaosnya yang dipadu dengan sweater tebal juga lumayan berkeringat. Dia sangat tergesa gesa. Namun betapa kagetnya namja bermarga Oh itu ketika sampai didepan apartemen manager Luhan.

"Anda mau kemana?" tanya Sehun, sedikit terengah engah. Dia memandang manager Luhan yang keluar apartement sambil menggotong koper besar.

"Aku ingin pulang ke Beijing." jawab si manager, yang seorang pria yang sedikit lebih tua dari Luhan.

"Kenapa? Apa Luhan disana?" Sehun bertanya dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku mengundurkan diri sebagai managernya, hari ini juga." jawab si manager, pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Luhan tidak bisa dihubungi. Dia menghilang. Secara otomatis jadwal manggungnya yang telah tersusun semuanya batal. Banyak pihak yang merugi. Agensi di China akan memberikannya sanksi. Aku tidak sanggup lagi memanagerinya, aku menyerah." jelas si manager dengan bahasa Korea yang lumayan, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

Sehun mendesah kasar mendengar penjelasan mantan manager Luhan itu. Informasi keberadaan Luhan semakin nihil saja.

'Luhan betul betul pergi. Dia tidak peduli dengan karirnya sendiri.' Sehun membatin lagi, menerawang, kalut.

Hening sejenak.

"Ah, maaf. Aku harus pergi. Jadwal pesawatku sebentar lagi." tukas si manager, dia membungkuk ala orang Korea, lalu bergegas pergi.

"Ah iya. Terima kasih." Sehun balas membungkuk.

Pencariannya tidak membuahkan hasil.

Namun masih ada tempat yang mungkin bisa memberikan info padanya, yaitu rumahnya sendiri. Luhan sempat mengancam akan kerumahnya dan membeberkan video seks mereka.

'Sebaiknya aku ke rumah.'

Sehun melanjutkan pencariannya.

o

o

o

o

Hanya dalam tempo beberapa menit saja, Sehun tiba di rumahnya. Dia menggunakan mobil pribadi hasil jerih payah honor pertamanya enam bulan lalu.

Ciit, ban mobilnya berdecit pelan. Dia segera turun.

"Ah noona. Noona mau kemana?" tanya Sehun, ketika melihat kakak tirinya keluar dari pintu gerbang.

"Aku ada urusan sedikit." jawab kakak tiri Sehun itu, dia Park Bom.

"Apa ada yang mencariku? Mungkin seorang namja." tanya Sehun, tergesa gesa.

Bom nampak berpikir, dia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Hanya ada beberapa telefon yang masuk ke rumah, itupun dari managermu. Dia mencarimu." jawab Bom, sedikit berbohong. Wanita itu tidak menceritakan kedatangan Luhan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Apa noona yakin tidak ada yang datang? Coba noona ingat lagi." Sehun kekeuh.

"Yakin. Memangnya ada apa?" selidik Bom.

"Ah tidak ada apa apa." Sehun menjawab, disertai tarikan nafas mendadak lesu dengan jawaban kakak tirinya itu.

Hening.

"Hm... Bagaimana keadaan omma? Apa baik baik saja?" Sehun mengganti topik, untuk mengusir rasa kecewanya.

"Omma baik, hanya perlu istirahat saja." jawab Bom, pelan. Dia berusaha keras tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan, terutama mengenai Luhan yang pernah datang.

Untuk diketahui, ibu Sehun memang sakit, dia terkena stroke, namun tidak sampai lumpuh. Itu adalah penyakit umum orang yang sudah tua dan sama sekali tidak direncanakan berobat ke Amerika, sesuai pengakuan Bom kepada Luhan. Pada umumnya ibu Sehun baik baik saja dan bisa berbicara. Bom hanya sedikit melebih lebihkan.

Bom melirik jam tangan yang tersemat indah dilengan kirinya.

"Aku pergi dulu." pamit Bom.

"Hati hati noona." timpal Sehun, dia memandang kakak tirinya itu yang menjauh, sepertinya dijemput oleh seseorang.

Huuf, Sehun mendesah panjang sambil menghapus peluh di dahi putihnya.

'Dimana kau Luhan? Apa kau baik baik saja? Aku merindukanmu.' Sehun membatin seraya memejamkan matanya. Wajah tampannya diterpa matahari yang mulai meninggi.

Pencariannya menemui jalan buntu.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Tiga hari kemudian.

Nihil, nihil dan nihil. Pencarian Sehun selama tiga hari untuk menemukan jejak Luhan sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Dia sudah berusaha menelusuri dan mencari tahu mengenai keluarga Luhan yang ada di China, namun lagi lagi Luhan tidak ada disana. Luhan tidak pulang ke kampung halamannya.

Sehun stres dan frustasi. Seakan akan sebagian kehidupannya hilang. Namja itu terduduk di sudut kamarnya dengan keadaan bertelanjang dada. Ditangannya terdapat botol minuman keras yang hampir habis.

"Kau tega...kau tega meninggalkanku Luhan... Ehuk." Sehun bergumam sambil cegukan. Kebiasaan lamanya muncul lagi, minum minum. Padahal kebiasaan itu tidak pernah muncul saat dia bahagia bersama Luhan, kecuali saat malam itu setelah tidak sengaja menabrak mobil milik Suzy.

Prang.

Sehun melempar botol minuman keras itu ke lantai, bunyi keras botol pecah memekakkan telinga. Dia mengambil botol baru lagi, membukanya dan langsung meneguknya.

Glek glek.

Wajah tampannya mulai memerah hebat, dia tidak sepenuhnya mabuk, dia masih lumayan sadar.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Luhan. Aku menolak berhubungan intim dengan istri muda si tua bangka itu, semua demi kau Luhan... Aku tidak ingin menghianati cinta kita. Aku hanya milikmu dan kau juga milikku. Kita saling memiliki. Tapi...tapi... Kenapa kau pergi dan meninggalkanku. Kenapa?" Sehun berbicara sendiri, cegukannya masih sesekali terdengar.

Masa masa indah bersama Luhan yang baru terjalin selama sebulan lebih kembali teringat dibenaknya. Saat dimana dia bertemu dengan Luhan dalam suatu acara penghargaan film dan musik tahunan yang di selenggarakan di Seoul. Disitulah benih cinta muncul, benih yang disemai dan dengan cepat tumbuh. Cinta pada pandangan pertama yang berakhir dengan hubungan seks perdana didalam sebuah mobil. Seks yang direkam oleh Luhan. Sehun tentu saja tidak akan melupakan moment moment itu. First sex itu akan selalu terekam dalam memorinya, sampai kapanpun.

Dan tiba tiba...

Ding dong. Tok tok.

Mendadak terdengar bunyi bell dari depan, bunyi yang dibarengi dengan ketukan keras di pintu. Ada tamu yang datang.

Sehun menoleh, dia pasang telinga. Bell berbunyi lagi.

'Ah, mungkin itu Luhan.' batin Sehun, dia berdiri dengan oleng dan sempoyongan. Namja cadel itu mengabaikan botol minuman kerasnya dan segera membuka pintu.

Tap tap. Klek.

"Ternyata kau disini, Sehun. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telefonku?" Jinyoung masuk, dialah tamu itu.

Sehun mendesah kecewa, si tamu bukan Luhan, tapi malah si pria tua menjengkelkan.

Jinyoung tanpa permisi langsung masuk kedalam apartement Sehun.

"Kau membuatku kecewa Sehun. Aku kecewa dengan sikap dan pilihanmu." Jinyoung berujar, sepatu mengkilapnya berdebam debam di lantai.

Sehun mendengus, sama sekali tidak menimpali. Dia hanya berusaha tetap berdiri tegap, maklum saja, efek alkohol masih menguasainya. Dia juga cuek dengan penampilannya yang tidak memakai baju dihadapan boss besarnya itu.

Jinyoung duduk di kursi, dengan tangan memainmainkan rokoknya yang belum dibakar.

"Kau menolak permintaanku Sehun, dan itu berarti kau harus mendapatkan hukuman atas penolakanmu itu." tukas Jinyoung, perkataannya itu merujuk pada Sehun yang tidak ingin 'menjamah' istri mudanya, Suzy.

"Hukuman? Hukuman apa? Aku sama sekali tidak berbuat kesalahan." Sehun buka suara, nada suaranya sama sekali tidak menaruh rasa hormat lagi. Rasa hormat itu sudah hilang, lenyap.

"Kau sudah berani padaku Sehun." tukas Jinyoung, dia tersenyum meremehkan.

Sehun diam.

"Kau harus ingat Sehun, siapa kau sebenarnya. Dari mana kau berasal. Kau dulunya hanyalah pemuda miskin dengan ibu yang sakit sakitan. Kau tidak ingat bahwa akulah yang menerimamu sebagai trainer di agensiku, kau debut sebagai aktor cukup singkat, tidak sampai setahun. Dan hanya dalam waktu enam bulan saja, kau sudah berhasil dan bisa membeli rumah, mobil dan membiayai pengobatan ibumu..." Jinyoung menghentikan sejenak kata katanya.

"... Honormu sebagai aktor sudah kau terima, padahal menurut peraturan agensi kau seharusnya belum bisa menerima honor itu sebelum setahun debut. Agensiku mengeluarkan banyak biaya mendebutkanmu dan juga yang lain. Kau sama sekali tidak sadar itu semua Sehun... Aku sudah terlalu baik padamu, tapi kau membalas kebaikanku dengan penolakanmu itu. Good... good." lanjut Jinyoung, kali ini sorot matanya berkilat. Dia memandang Sehun dengan pandangan datar.

Yaa, Sehun sadar itu. Dia sadar dengan kebaikan Jinyoung dan juga keberuntungan yang didapatkan oleh karena wajah tampannya. Dia layak menjadi seorang aktor sukses yang dipuja penggemar, walau tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa dia memperoleh itu atas campur tangan petinggi agensi besarnya.

"Apa yang salah dengan permintaaku Sehun. Aku hanya meminta kau menghamili istriku, itu sangat mudah, hanya beberapa menit saja. Istriku sangat cantik, tidak kalah dengan gadis gadis girl band di agensiku."

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Ini Korea Selatan Sehun. Semua tidak bisa diperoleh dengan mudah. Harus ada pengorbanan. Kau pastinya sudah tahu bahwa banyak gadis anggota girl band yang menjual keperawanan mereka kepada bos dan staff agensi, demi untuk segera diterima, didebutkan dan terkenal. Rata rata mereka tidak masalah kehilangan keperawanan, asalkan mereka bisa terkenal dan dipuja. Dan kau? Aku heran... Kau seorang pemuda, apa kau seorang yang tidak normal sehingga menolak menyetubuhi istriku yang cantik? Hah?" sentil Jinyoung, pandangan meremehkannya masih jelas terlihat.

Sehun bungkam, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan si pemilik agensi yang menaunginya. Dia menoleh kearah lain, matanya memandang sosok cantik istri Jinyoung, rupanya Suzy sejak tadi ada di samping pintu, dia datang bersama suaminya.

Suzy melambai genit kepada Sehun, mata indahnya menelanjangi tubuh Sehun yang tidak memakai baju, seharusnya dia sudah merasakan tubuh tegap itu menindihnya beberapa hari yang lalu, namun gagal terlaksana.

"Yaah, mungkin bintang muda yang tampan ini adalah seorang Gay. Wah, jika itu benar... Sayang sekali." kata Suzy, dia masuk kedalam apertemen Sehun dengan langkah anggun bak sosialita.

Sehun masih diam, dia menunduk dan mengambil baju kaosnya di lantai. Dia lekas memakainya agar mata Suzy berhenti 'jelalatan'. Dia masih mencoba sadar secara penuh dan melawan efek minuman keras yang beberapa saat lalu diteguknya.

"Menyedihkan, botol alkohol dimana mana. Ck ck." Suzy berujar lagi.

"Gay? Agensiku tidak menerima orang sakit seperti itu." Jinyoung menimpali kalimat istri mudanya.

"Agensiku hanya berisikan orang orang muda dan berbakat. Tidak ada tempat untuk seorang gay, lesbian atau sejenisnya." lanjut Jinyoung, disertai penekanan dalam suaranya.

"Ahh, kau tenang saja Sehun. Kau sudah tercoret dari listku. Jika memang kau adalah seorang gay, aku tidak ingin calon anakku mempunyai appa biologis yang membelok. Lagipula aku sudah punya namja incaran 'baru', namja tampan yang juga tidak melakukan operasi plastik sepertimu. Dia adalah trainer baru, yang siap melakukan apa saja untuk bisa terkenal, termasuk 'menyumbangkan' beberapa tetes sperma segarnya untukku." ungkap Suzy, vulgar, walau ada suaminya disana.

Suzy tidak mau mendapatkan donor sperma dari bank sperma. Dia ingin orang itu alias si namja yang langsung 'menusukkan' kejantanan dalam dalam kedalam liang vaginanya. Dengan kata lain berhubungan seks.

Sehun tetap bungkam, dia mengunci mulutnya dan tidak mengatakan sesuatupun.

Dan kemudian, Jinyoung berdiri dari duduknya. Dia mulai membakar ujung rokoknya, namun tidak langsung mengisapnya.

"Dan kedatanganku kesini untuk memberikan hukuman untukmu Sehun, aku tidak pernah main main dengan kata kataku..."

"... Aku berbaik hati dengan tetap mempertahankanmu Sehun, aku tidak akan mendepakmu dari agensiku. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau tidak mendapatkan job selama beberapa bulan. Baru saja managermu menelfonku, dia mengatakan kau mangkir dari syuting film ketigamu. Oleh karena itu aku membuat keputusan untuk menggantimu dengan aktor lain yang lebih baik, kau tidak jadi pemeran utama lagi. Selain itu, aku juga membatalkan drama TV perdanamu, kau akan digantikan dengan cast lain. Semua jadwal di acara tv seperti variety show dan sebagainya, semua dibatalkan. Intinya kau tidak akan mendapatkan honor selama beberapa bulan kedepan. Aku harap kau punya tabungan lebih Sehun." kata Jinyoung, panjang lebar. Dia betul betul memberikan pelajaran kepada Sehun. Pria tua itu tertawa keras.

Sehun menarik nafasnya, dalam. Dia tidak bisa menolak keputusan si pemilik agensi. Hari hari kedepannya akan kosong dengan jadwal dan itu berarti tidak ada won yang masuk ke rekeningnya dan otomatis fans tidak bisa melihatnya di layar kaca untuk waktu yang lama. Dia juga tidak bisa mengambil job tanpa konfirmasi agensi, karena itu menyalahi aturan kontrak. Dia bisa kena denda besar jika melanggar.

Jinyoung benar benar membuat Sehun menderita.

"Nikmati harimu Sehun." tutup Jinyoung, pria paruh baya itu mengisap rokoknya sekali dan langsung membuang rokok yang masih menyala itu ke tempat sampah di ruangan itu. Dia berjalan menuju pintu.

"Bye, tampan." Suzy juga menyelutuk, dia memberikan ciuman jauh kepada Sehun, lalu kemudian mengikuti suaminya keluar dari kamar apartement Sehun.

Blam.

Hening.

Kini Sehun sendirian.

Namja tampan itu menghela nafas, dia memandang siluet suami istri pemilik agensi yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli." gumamnya, dipikirannya saat ini hanya ada Luhan, bukan yang lain. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan karirnya sekarang. Karir yang sepertinya lambat laun akan tenggelam pelan pelan.

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya, dan tiba tiba ponselnya berdering keras. Dia awalnya agak lesu mengangkat telefon itu, namun setelah melihat nama 'Luhan' tertera dilayar ponselnya, dia mendadak bersemangat. Namja itu mengangkat telefon itu dengan tergesa gesa.

"Luhan... Apa ini kau? Kau dimana? Sebutkan posisimu... Aku akan kesana..." Sehun berkata dengan cepat.

Hening.

"Luhan, bicaralah... Kau dimana? Aku merindukanmu... Katakan sesuatu..." Sehun mendesak, namja itu mondar mandir dengan ponsel ditelinganya.

"Sehun ah, maafkan aku... Aku baik baik saja. Aku sangat mencintaimu... Tapi lupakan aku. Anggap aku tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupanmu. Jalanilah hidupmu dengan normal. Menikahlah dengan wanita yang kau cintai... Lupakanlah bahwa kita pernah bertemu."

Tut tut tut. Luhan mematikan sambungan telefon.

"Luhan... Luhan... Luhan..."

Sehun berteriak, frustrasi.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Bersambung dulu, heheheee... Mudah2an FF ini tidak kepotong ditengah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa FFku sering kepotong, seperti FF Kaisoo yang kemarin update dan itu kepotong. Bukan sekali terjadi, tapi berkali kali. Apa FFku dianaktirikan oleh Ffn? Heheheee, aku tidak tahu jawabannya.

Terima kasih reviewnya dichaper lalu, FF ini tidak lama lagi tamat alias mencapai klimaksnya. Ikuti terus yaa...

Reviewnya kembali dinantikan, mudah2an bisa segera update lagi.

I love you all.

Han Kang Woo 


	6. Chapter 6

SCANDAL bag 6

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

"Luhan... Luhan..."

Sehun terus meneriakkan nama kekasihnya itu, tapi nihil. Luhan sudah menutup telefon. Sehun lalu balik menghubungi nomor Luhan, namun sedemikian cepat ponsel Luhan telah nonaktif. Sehun semakin frustrasi.

'Kenapa kau melakukan ini Luhan... Kenapa? Aku sangat mencintaimu... Dan sekarang kau meninggalkanku...'

Sehun menggenggam ponselnya erat erat. Matanya berkaca kaca, namun tidak sampai menjatuhkan air mata. Namja bermarga Oh itu betul betul serasa kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Dia kehilangan sosok Luhan, sosok yang sangat dicintainya.

'Dimana kau Luhan? Dimana kau'

'Aku mencintaimu...'

'Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.'

Sehun membatin, dia menundukkan wajahnya. Dan secara tidak sengaja dia memencet kontak ponselnya, dan sebuah nama tertera dilayarnya, Suho.

'Ah, Suho hyung. Mungkin dia bisa membantuku.' batinnya lagi. Seketika timbul semangat dalam dirinya. Dia langsung menghubungi sahabatnya yang bernama Suho itu.

o

o

o

o

Sehun membukakan pintu kamar apartemennya. Sahabatnya yang bernama Suho baru saja tiba. Dia mempersilahkan Suho masuk.

"Silahkan duduk hyung. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu jadwal dinas hyung." kata Sehun, dengan nada lesu. Dia duduk disisi ranjangnya.

"Terima kasih. Bukan masalah... Kau sepertinya ada masalah. Ada apa?" namja yang bernama Suho itu duduk di kursi.

Suho adalah sahabat lama Sehun. Mereka bertemu pertama kalinya saat masih sama sama menjadi trainer di agensi milik Jinyoung. Sehun berhasil debut, sedangkan Suho gagal. Suho memutuskan keluar dari agensi itu karena dipaksa melayani nafsu tante tante alias istri istri staf agensi, anak buah Jinyoung. Suho kini menjadi polisi tampan, setelah berjuang masuk dan lolos dalam kepolisian. Dia bahkan harus menjual sebagian harta orang tuanya agar bisa lolos, maklum saja, tinggi badan Suho sedikit pendek.

"Maaf hyung. Aku ingin meminta bantuan hyung." ucap Sehun, memulai inti dari pertemuan itu.

"Bantuan apa? Katakan saja."

"Aku ingin hyung mencari seseorang. Ini fotonya." jelas Sehun, seraya memperlihatkan layar ponselnya. Dilayar ponsel itu terpampang nyata foto Luhan yang berselfie dengan dua jari dekat pipi.

Suho menatap foto itu agak lama, dia memegang sendiri ponsel milik Sehun itu.

"Bukannya ini artis asal China? Kalau tidak salah namanya Luhan kan?" Suho menebak.

"Iya hyung. Namanya Luhan." angguk Sehun.

"Kenapa dengan namja China ini?"

"Dia menghilang hyung. Aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Hyung adalah salah satu anggota kepolisian dan aku yakin hyung bisa menemukan keberadaan Luhan." Sehun bertutur, dan isakan kecil dalam suaranya. Dia masih frustrasi kehilangan kekasih hatinya.

Suho diam sejenak, dia memandangi foto Luhan dan berganti menatap wajah Sehun. Namja yang bernama asli Kim Junmyeon itu tidak sengaja menslide foto Luhan dan sekarang foto lain muncul. Yaitu foto Sehun dan Luhan saling berciuman. Jreeng.

Suho agak kaget melihat foto itu, tapi dia berusaha terlihat biasa. Sehun tidak memperhatikannya.

"Sepertinya namja China ini sangat berarti buatmu." gumam Suho.

"I..iya hyung. Dia sangat berarti. Dia...dia adalah kekasihku. Kami sudah sebulan lebih pacaran." ungkap Sehun, dia tidak menutupi hubungan terlarangnya itu. Dia jujur memutuskan jujur.

Suho mengangguk, paham. Dia mengembalikan ponsel Sehun dengan terlebih dahulu kembali ke foto Luhan yang hanya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin mengacak acak privasi Sehun dengan mengobrak abrik file ponselnya.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu mencari Luhan." Suho menyanggupi, dia tersenyum angel kepada Sehun.

"Benar hyung?"

"Yap."

"Terima kasih hyung. Terima kasih."

"Sama sama. Tapi pencarian namja itu akan kulakukan setelah pulang dari Busan. Aku ada urusan sedikit disana." jelas Suho. Sebentar lagi namja bermarga Kim itu berangkat ke Busan dan kembali ke Seoul esok harinya.

"Tidak apa apa hyung. Aku mengerti." Sehun tersenyum. Dia lega karena Suho menyanggupi permintaannya. Setidaknya masih ada harapan bertemu dengan Luhan.

Suho juga tersenyum, dia berdiri, ingin pamit pulang. Namja itu menepuk pelan bahu Sehun.

"Hei... Badanmu panas." seru Suho, dia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh sahabatnya yang meninggi. Kebetulan Sehun hanya memakai kaos tipis

"Ahh tidak hyung. Itu biasa. Mungkin karena tadi aku banyak minum." elak Sehun, dia tersenyum lagi.

"Jauhi minuman keras Sehun. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Kau adalah seorang aktor, fisik adalah salah satu yang utama."

Mendengar kata 'aktor' Sehun mendadak berjengit. Dia sudah tidak menganggap dirinya aktor lagi. Jobnya sudah dipangkas dan entah kapan job itu kembali. Semua karena si tua brengsek Jinyoung.

Suho agak lama meneliti penampakan Sehun. Dia takut jika kemudian terjadi apa apa pada Sehun. Maklum saja, Sehun hanya sendirian tinggal di apartemen, tanpa asisten atau pembantu.

"Yakin kau baik baik saja?"

"Yakin hyung. Hyung jangan khawatir."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengabarimu jika sudah pulang dari Busan."

"Iya hyung. Terima kasih."

Akhirnya, Suho pulang. Namja berseragam polisi itu keluar dari kamar apartemen Sehun. Dan kembali Sehun sendirian.

Sunyi, sepi.

Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu menguncinya. Bayang bayang wajah Luhan terpatri dibenaknya. Wajah imut nan manis yang selalu dirindukannya.

Sehun membaringkan diri diatas ranjangnya, dengan wajah menengadah menatap langit langit kamar.

'Aku bersedia menikah denganmu Luhan. Pernikahan yang diketahui semua orang. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan karirku... Aku tidak peduli jika tidak poluper lagi. Yang kumau hanya bersamamu... Hanya bersamamu.'

Sehun hanya bisa berbaring, tanpa bisa memejamkan mata alias tidur. Suhu tubuhnya semakin tinggi, namun dia lagi lagi tidak peduli.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Kyungsoo's Bakery.

Itulah nama sebuah toko roti yang sore itu lumayan ramai. Banyak pembeli dan pelanggan yang memesan berdus dus roti dengan berbagai rasa.

Sore itu terasa berbeda, karena ada pekerja baru yang telaten dan ramah melayani pembeli. Pekerja baru itu adalah seorang namja yang setiap saat memberikan senyuman terbaiknya bagi semua pembeli.

"Aku pesan sepuluh roti isi coklat, yang ini." kata seorang pembeli.

"Baik tuan. Segera." timpal si pekerja, ramah.

Si pembeli memperhatikan si pekerja lekat lekat, agak lama. Dia mengernyitkan dahi putihnya. Mencoba mengingat ingat dipikirannya.

"Hm... Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Tapi aku lupa." gumam pembeli itu, masih terus berusaha mengingat.

"Mungkin tuan salah lihat. Aku pekerja baru dan juga baru di kota ini." jawab si namja pekerja, agak canggung.

"Tapi..."

"Ini pesanannya tuan..."

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya. Silahkan datang kembali." ucap namja itu, masih dengan nada sangat ramah. Dia mengelap sedikit peluh di dahinya. Pertanyaan si pembeli barusan membuatnya gugup.

Si pemilik toko roti disana bernama Kyungsoo. Nama yang sama diberikan untuk toko roti minimalisnya. Dia adalah namja yang masih cukup muda namun bisa dikatakan sukses dalam mengelola bisnis roti skala kecilnya.

Kyungsoo mendekati namja yang baru hari ini dipekerjakannya, dia menepuk pelan bahu namja itu sambil tersenyum.

"Luhan. Kau tidak pantas bekerja di tempat kecil seperti ini. Tempatmu adalah diatas panggung yang megah, bernyanyi menghibur penggemarmu." kata Kyungsoo, mata bulatnya sedikit berputar putar imut.

"Tidak masalah. Aku senang bekerja disini." timpal namja itu, yang ternyata adalah Luhan. Xi Luhan.

Luhan kabur ke Busan, tepatnya ke tempat sahabatnya, Kyungsoo. Dia memilih rumah Kyungsoo yang ada di Busan itu sebagai tempat bersembunyi. Dan dia memaksa Kyungsoo untuk memperkerjakannya di toko roti milik Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak, namun setelah dibujuk, akhirnya namja pendek itu setuju juga.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo adalah teman chating sebelum Luhan terkenal dan menjadi penyanyi di China. Dan ini adalah kali pertama Luhan menginjakkan kaki di Busan, karena selama ini dia hanya tahu Seoul saja.

Sekarang Luhan membantu Kyungsoo di toko roti. Namja itu memakai kaca mata besar dan merubah gaya rambutnya, tidak lupa juga mengembalikan warna rambutnya menjadi hitam. Itu semua dilakukan agar tidak dikenali. "Aku tahu Luhan... Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo. Apa aku merepotkanmu?"

"Bukan. Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku. Aku malah senang kau tinggal dirumahku. Tapi... Aku menyayangkan keputusanmu untuk meninggalkan dunia hiburan yang sudah membesarkan namamu. Pencapaianmu sungguh tidak mudah Luhan. Kau pasti berjuang dan sekarang kau melepas semua itu." Kyungsoo mengungkapkan pemikirannya. Luhan hanya bercerita ingin mundur dari dunia hiburan China dan Korea. Hanya sebatas itu.

Luhan mendesah, dia membiarkan Kyungsoo melayani beberapa pembeli. Namja itu duduk di kursi kayu berpelitur. Pikirannya menerawang. Dia memang tidak menceritakan masalah utama yang membuatnya 'sembunyi dan menepi'. Dia tidak menceritakan kisah cintanya yang rumit bersama Sehun. Dia masih menyembunyikan semuanya.

"Kyungsoo... Menjadi terkenal bukanlah kemauanku. Aku hanya mencoba mengasah bakat dibidang tarik suara dan kebetulan saja aku bisa diorbitkan. Keluargaku memiliki bisnis di China, jadi uang bukanlah tujuanku. Keluargaku hidup berkecukupan." gumam Luhan, dia berbicara dengan sangat pelan.

"Aku tahu. Kau bukanlah namja yang ngotot. Aku hanya membandingkan dengan keadaan di Korea selatan saja. Banyak orang melakukan segala cara agar bisa terkenal dan sukses, seperti operasi plastik, menjilat petinggi agensi, menyikut teman sendiri hingga terlibat skandal. Semua dilakukan untuk populer Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk pelan, dia paham dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo. Persaingan di Korea Selatan sangat sengit. Dan itulah salah satu alasannya meninggalkan Sehun yang kini sudah populer dan terkenal. Dia tidak ingin Sehun kehilangan semua itu hanya karena dirinya. Terlebih jika skandal seksnya bersama Sehun terbongkar ke publik.

Luhan ingin melihat Sehun bahagia dengan kepopulerannya itu.

"Aku menghargai keputusanmu Luhan. Kau bisa mempercayaiku sebagai teman curhat." kata Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum bentuk hati.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo." Luhan balas tersenyum. Dia menggenggam erat ponselnya yang non aktif disakunya. Sebenarnya dia ingin melihat foto wajah Sehun diponselnya itu, namun niat tersebut diurungkan.

Walau bagaimanapun, Luhan tidak akan bisa melupakan Sehun. Never. Sehun adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Cinta sejati dan cinta matinya. Namja partner first seksnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Sehun dihatinya.

'Aku merindukanmu Sehun ah... Tapi perpisahan ini adalah yang terbaik. Semoga kau bahagia.' Luhan membatin, matanya berkaca kaca.

Namun tentu saja Luhan menyembunyikan rasa sedih dan rindunya itu dari Kyungsoo. Namja China itu berusaha tersenyum cerah dan riang. Dia berusaha mengubur semuanya, walau dia tahu bahwa rasa cintanya kepada Sehun tidak akan mungkin dapat terkubur.

Huuff.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan penuh suka cita. Namja itu berdiri ditengah kabut tebal pegunungan. Sehun hanya beberapa meter darinya.

"Sehun ah..."

"Luhan."

Kedua insan itu saling pandang. Sehun merentangkan tangannya, dan kemudian Luhan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Sepasang kekasih itu sangat bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan... Jangan pergi lagi." ucap Sehun, dia membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan selamanya disisimu." timpal Luhan, dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sehun.

Hampir sepuluh menit lamanya kedua insan berkelamin sama itu berpelukan, hingga pelukan itu terlepas dengan enggan. Mereka saling tatap. Mata mereka bertemu.

Lalu...

Chup.

Sehun dan Luhan berciuman. Entah ciuman keberapa kalinya. Bibir mereka menyatu dan berpagut. Mereka saling isap dan menukar saliva masing masing. Nafas mereka memburu.

"Hmm...fff...ah.."

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, sangat lama. Lidah Sehun masuk, menerobos kedalam rongga mulut. Dan tentu saja Luhan menerima serangan lidah Sehun itu. Kecap dan isap.

Nafas mereka semakin memburu. Hingga akhirnya Luhan yang melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Hoshh... Kenapa kau melepaskan ciuman kita?" tanya Sehun, dengan nafas tersengal sengal.

"Ini ciuman terakhir kita Sehun ah." jawab Luhan. Jawaban yang sangat pelan, seperti bisikan.

"Ciuman terakhir?" Sehun membeliakkan matanya, tidak percaya.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Tidak... Tidak... Luhan..."

o

o

o

o

"LUHAN...!"

Sehun memekik keras, namja itu terbangun dari tidurnya yang hanya sejam. Nafasnya memburu, dahinya berkeringat. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya yang seksi basah. Ternyata dia bermimpi. Mimpi bertemu dengan Luhan.

"Luhan... Luhan..." gumamnya, sangat pelan.

Sehun berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang sangat lemah pasca tersadar dari mimpi. Suhu tubuhnya semakin meninggi, dia demam.

"Luhan... Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu... Kau dimana?"

Sehun berbicara sendiri, dia menutup matanya dengan bibir yang terus menggumamkan nama Luhan, sang kekasih hati. Kesedihan karena kehilangan Luhan membuat Sehun sakit. Namja cadel itu drop.

Tiba tiba ponsel Sehun berbunyi, nama Suho terpampang di layar ponsel buatan pabrikan Korea itu. Sehun dengan lemas mengangkatnya.

"Halo hyung."

"Halo Sehun... Hey, kau kenapa? Suaramu terdengar sangat lemah?" Suho bertanya diujung sana.

"Tidak apa apa hyung. Aku hanya sedikit panas." jawab Sehun, berusaha tertawa kecil.

"Aku tahu kau sakit Sehun. Apa kau sendirian di apartemenmu? Aku akan mengirim orang kesana." Suho berkata dengan nada panik.

"Tidak hyung. Aku ingin sendiri. Aku baik baik saja." tolak Sehun, halus.

"Tapi Sehun..."

"Hyung, aku baik baik saja... Aku hanya ingin bertemu Luhan... Hanya itu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu. Dan aku janji kau akan segera bertemu dengan Luhan lagi." kata Suho.

"Terima kasih hyung."

Percakapan antara dua sahabat itu berakhir. Sehun membiarkan ponselnya tergeletak dekat telinganya. Suhu tubuhnya semakin tinggi saja. Dia berusaha mengingat masa masa indahnya bersama Luhan. Moment yang tidak mungkin dilupakan dan akan menjadi sejarah dalam perjalanan hidupnya.

'Aku sangat mencintaimu Luhan... Kembalilah.'

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Kyungsoo's Bakery.

Bau khas roti yang sangat lezat menguar dari toko roti milik Kyungsoo. Si pemilik toko itu bolak balik membawa bernampan nampan roti panas yang masih mengepul ngepul. Luhan yang bekerja disana tidak kalah sigap, namja China itu sibuk melayani pelanggan yang sudah lumayan banyak.

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali." ucap Luhan, ramah. Namja itu memberikan bungkusan berisi roti kepada salah satu pembeli, setelah itu dia merapikan kaca mata penyamarannya.

Luhan masih melayani, lalu tiba tiba seorang namja berkulit putih menerobos dan melewati beberapa pembeli yang antri. Namja itu kini ada dihadapannya.

"Luhan... Kau harus menemui Sehun. Dia sakit keras." kata namja putih itu.

Deg.

Luhan sontak mendongakkan wajahnya, dia gemetar seketika mendengar ucapan namja asing itu.

"Ma..maaf... Aku tidak mengerti yang tuan katakan." gagap Luhan. Dia awalnya mengira Sehun yang datang.

"Namaku Suho. Aku adalah teman Sehun... Aku adalah namja yang kemarin membeli roti disini. Aku yakin bahwa kaulah namja yang bernama Luhan itu. Temui Sehun, dia sakit." jelas si namja, yang ternyata adalah Suho. Dia kemarin sempat tidak sengaja membeli roti di toko Kyungsoo itu, dan melihat namja yang mirip Luhan. Dia mencoba mengingat ingat dan sangat yakin jika namja yang melayaninya itu adalah betul Luhan.

Luhan diam, namja itu menundukkan wajahnya. Dia semakin bergetar. Bibirnya bergerak gerak, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Sepertinya penyamarannya tidak berjalan mulus, dia bisa dikenali.

"Aku akan melayani pembeli. Bicaralah padanya." Kyungsoo muncul dan memegang bahu Luhan. Dia kemudian mengambil alih tugas Luhan itu, melayani pembeli yang sudah banyak antri.

Luhan mengangguk sangat pelan, dia berjalan menuju sebuah kursi diikuti Suho dibelakangnya. Mereka duduk dengan meja bundar sebagai perantara.

Suho mulai berbicara lagi,

"Sehun sakit. Kemarin aku ke apartemennya di Seoul. Suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi, mungkin sekarang dia sudah demam." kata Suho, dia menekan suaranya.

Luhan masih diam.

"Aku tidak tahu seperti apa hubungan kalian. Tapi yang pasti Sehun sepertinya membutuhkanmu... Temui dia." lanjut Suho.

Luhan tetap bungkam, dia meremas jari tangannya dengan wajah menunduk.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mencampuri urusan kalian. Tapi... Ini demi Sehun." setelah mengucapkan itu, Suho lantas berdiri.

"Aku permisi dulu." tutup Suho, dia pamit.

Dan lagi lagi Luhan tidak mengucapkan apa apa, dia menatap penampakan Suho yang menjauh. Tidak terasa air matanya jatuh, membasahi pipinya.

Tes tes tes.

Luhan menangis, dia terisak isak tertahan.

'Apa aku harus menemui Sehun?' batinnya. Dia galau, segalau galaunya. Wajah tampan Sehun yang tersenyum padanya tiba tiba muncul dihadapannya. Wajah dari namja yang sangat dirindukannya.

Dan tanpa membuang buang waktu lagi, Luhan berdiri dari duduknya. Dia mengusap air matanya dan segera menghamburkan diri keluar dari toko roti Kyungsoo. Namja itu berlari kencang, mengabaikan teriakan Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya.

'Sehun ah, aku datang...'

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Tbc dulu, hehehe... Mudah2an chap ini tidak kepotong seperti ff chanbaek yang kemarin kupublish. Aku tidak enak dengan reader yang sudah setia mengikuti ffku.

Gomawoo reviewnya disetiap chap, komen dan jejak kalian itu sangat berharga.

Review lagi ya.

Salam sayang

Han Kang Woo 


	7. Chapter 7

SCANDAL bag 7

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Luhan terus berlari. Langkahnya berdebam debam di tanah. Air matanya yang baru saja dihapus, menetes lagi. Tes tes. Dia kembali menghapusnya.

"Aku datang Sehun... Aku datang. Maafkan kesalahanku." gumamnya, dengan rasa penyesalan yang dalam.

Dia menoleh sejenak kebelakang, melihat apakah Kyungsoo mengejarnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Namja bermata bulat itu tidak tampak dibelakangnya.

'Maaf Kyungsoo... Aku pergi mendadak.'

Luhan masih terus berlari, dia menuju stasiun kereta api cepat yang akan membawanya ke Kota Seoul. Namja itu berharap mendapatkan jadwal pemberangkatan saat tiba disana. Dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Sehun.

Tap tap tap.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sepi, sunyi, sendiri. Tiga keadaan itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sehun. Namja itu terbaring lemah diatas ranjang king sizenya. Dahinya berkeringat, suhu tubuhnya masih tinggi. Demamnya belum turun.

"Luhan... Luhan..." dia memanggil nama Luhan, entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Suara ketukan dan bell apartemennya semua dihiraukan. Dia kesulitan bergerak, lagi pula yang datang hanyalah tamu biasa. Hanya Luhan yang ditunggunya, bukan yang lain.

'Luhan, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu... Kau dimana sekarang?' Sehun membatin, dia menutup matanya sambil membayangkan sosok Luhan yang datang memeluknya.

Terbayang lagi saat masa indah mereka berdua. Masa dan moment indah yang tidak akan terlupakan seumur hidup. Banyak kebersamaan mereka yang terekam dalam memori, terutama adegan seks yang sering terjadi, baik di apartement, di hotel, di mobil, di toilet dan berbagai tempat lainnya. Dan tentu saja semua adegan seks itu tidak pernah terbongkar kepublik.

Sehun masih membayang, dan tiba tiba ponselnya berdering keras. Ponsel itu meraung raung minta diangkat, namun Sehun sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Dia masih menutup matanya.

Hening. Deringan ponsel terhenti.

Lalu kali ini tergantikan oleh suara suara yang berasal dari pintu depan. Sehun mendengar suara itu samar samar, suara tersebut seakan terdengar sangat jauh olehnya. Dia tetap menutup matanya, kaos putihnya sudah basah oleh keringat dingin.

Krek tap tap krek.

Suara itu semakin jelas terdengar.

Dan tiba tiba...

"SEHUN AH."

Sebuah seruan bergaung di kamar apartemen Sehun. Suara yang muncul seperti hantu. Deg.

Sehun tersentak kaget, dia membuka matanya. Mata sipitnya mengerjap ngerjap, seperti bermimpi. Seseorang menyerukan namanya.

"Sehun ah... Sehun." ulang suara itu.

"Luhan. Apa itu kau?" Sehun membuka suara, dia membalas seruan itu. Dia merasa sosok Luhan memanggilnya, namun terasa samar. Suara Luhan seperti berasal dari ujung jalan yang sangat jauh.

'Apa aku bermimpi? Aku mendengar Luhan memanggilku?' Sehun membatin.

Lalu...

"Sehun ah. Ini aku... Luhan. Maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu." ucap suara misterius itu.

"LUHAN."

Entah tenaga dan semangat dari mana, Sehun langsung bangun dari pembaringan. Namja berkulit putih dan tampan itu menoleh kesamping. Dan wajahnya langsung ceria.

Sosok manis Luhan berdiri dengan mata berkaca kaca tepat disamping Sehun. Matanya itu perlahan mengeluarkan cairan bening, dia menangis.

"Sehun ah, aku merindukanmu." sosok itu memang Luhan, bukan halusinasi. Dia memeluk Sehun dengan pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Lu.. Luhan. Ternyata memang kau. Aku juga merindukanmu." timpal Sehun, dia membalas pelukan Luhan. Dua insan berkelamin sama itu menumpahkan kerinduan yang sudah membuncah.

Yaa, Luhan beberapa menit yang lalu datang dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar apartement Sehun. Dia bisa masuk karena Sehun belum mengganti password bersama mereka. Password kamar yang merupakan kombinasi angka tanggal dan bulan 'jadian' mereka sebulan lebih yang lalu.

Pelukan mereka berdua seakan tidak mau terlepas. Luhan terus saja melinangkan air matanya sembari terisak isak kecil, sedangkan Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan dengan usapan lembut dan penuh kasih. Dan entah keajaiban dari mana, suhu tubuh Sehun yang awalnya tinggi perlahan lahan menurun dan normal.

"Kau sakit apa Sehun ah?" tanya Luhan, dengan sangat pelan. Dia belum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak sakit apa apa. Kau lihat sendirikan." jawab Sehun, bersemangat. Gairah hidupnya sudah full seratus persen.

"Tapi kata seseorang kau sakit?"

"Aku memang sakit. Tapi langsung sembuh karena kedatanganmu." jawab Sehun, dia masih sedikit tidak percaya bisa melihat wajah imut Luhan lagi.

Hampir sepuluh menit lamanya Sehun dan Luhan saling mendekap dalam ikatan kasih, lalu akhirnya pelukan cinta itu terlepas juga. Mereka saling pandang, dengan jarak wajah sangat dekat.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Luhan? Kenapa?" tanya Sehun, lembut. Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya.

"Maaf Sehun ah. Aku pergi karena...karena...hm...aku punya alasan sendiri." jawab Luhan, dengan terbata bata. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Alasan apa? Katakan padaku." Sehun sedikit memaksa, dia ingin jawaban itu langsung dari mulut Luhan.

Luhan diam sejenak, kedua tangan Sehun perlahan memegang kedua pipinya, lembut. Dia menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan karirmu dengan hubungan kita Sehun ah. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia." jelas Luhan, dengan nada sangat pelan.

"Hubungan kita tidak akan menghacurkan karirku. Lagipula kebahagiaan sejatiku adalah bersamamu. Kau disisiku Luhan." Sehun berujar cepat.

"Tapi..."

"Kau harus tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Luhan. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." potong Sehun, dia tidak akan membahas mengenai karirnya lagi, karir yang sepertinya sudah merosot pelan pelan.

"Tapi, aku pernah datang ke rumahmu dan..."

"Kau datang ke rumahku?" Sehun memotong kalimat Luhan lagi.

"Y..ya, aku sempat datang dan...aku...hm..." Luhan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia ragu untuk jujur.

"Katakan...katakan kau bertemu siapa?" paksa Sehun.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam, dan akhirnya mengatakan semuanya. Dia jujur bahwa hari itu dia datang dan bertemu dengan kakak tiri Sehun, Park Bom. Pertemuan singkat itu menghasilkan keputusan buat Luhan untuk meninggalkan Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingin skandal kita terbongkar Sehun ah. Skandal kita bisa menghancurkan karirmu... Kau sudah susah payah membangunnya, ommamu sakit dan..."

"Cukup Luhan. Jangan bicarakan karir lagi. Dan ommaku memang sakit, tapi omma sudah semakin baik. Jangan khawatir dengannya. Aku tidak menyangka jika noonaku tidak jujur padaku tentang kedatanganmu waktu itu." Sehun berujar dengan gelengan kecil, dia kecewa dengan ketidakjujuran Park Bom.

"Noonamu benar Sehun... Hubungan kita memang harus diakhiri karena..."

"Cukup Luhan. Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu lagi. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Hanya itu."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, dengan gerakan cepat, Sehun mencium bibir Luhan. Dia menenggelamkan bibirnya itu ke bibir Luhan.

"Hmmfff."

Luhan tentu saja kaget, namun perlahan serangan mendadak Sehun itu bisa diterimanya. Dia membalas ciuman maut Sehun dengan isapan isapan kecil, menyedot.

Dua insan yang saling mencintai itu larut dalam hot kiss yang sangat menggairahkan. Lidah mereka saling berlomba masuk kedalam mulut masing masing. Deru nafas mereka memburu, tersengal sengal. Hingga pada akhirnya ciuman itu harus lepas karena mereka betul betul kehabisan oksigen.

"Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu Luhan. Aku akan menikahimu dan publik tahu." gumam Sehun, ketika ciuman itu sudah lepas.

"Tidak Sehun ah. Itu perbuatan bodoh. Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu lagi." timpal Luhan, pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena karirmu bisa hancur dan..."

"Jangan bahas karir lagi. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan karirku.

"Tapi Sehun ah..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghalangi dan menghancurkan hubungan kita. Kita harus terus bersama, apapun yang terjadi." Sehun meyakinkan Luhan, tangannya bergerak pelan dan menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan. Dia tidak ingin Luhan membahas mengenai karir atau sejenisnya.

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Dia tentu saja sangat bahagia, rasa bahagia yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata kata. Seharusnya sejak awal dia tidak bertindak bodoh dengan menginggalkan Sehun, sang kekasih hatinya.

Hening.

Waktu terus berlalu.

Mereka berdua saling tatap, agak lama. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan 'merasakan sesuatu', rasa yang pernah muncul saat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Jantung mereka berdetak cepat, dada bergemuruh.

"Kau siap melakukannya lagi?" tanya Sehun, kali ini raut wajahnya berubah, hm sedikit mesum.

"Aku siap Sehun ah. Sangat siap." jawab Luhan, mantap. Wajah imutnya merona merah lagi. Terlebih karena sejak tadi kedua tangannya ternyata berada di selangkangan Sehun, dia tidak sadar bahwa Sehun membawa tangannya 'kesana'.

Dan singkatnya, mereka berdua menanggalkan pakaian dengan sangat cepat. Kedua anak manusia itu berbugil ria, mempertontonkan dan saling memperhatikan tubuh polos masing masing.

Luhan merebahkan diri keatas ranjang, sedangkan Sehun berposisi duduk. Luhan dengan pelan mengangkat kedua pahanya, wajahnya masih memerah hebat. Dia malu sendiri, padahal selama sebulan ini dia sering 'melakukannya' bersama Sehun.

Posisi enak sudah siap. Sehun memberikan isyarat mata, tanpa mengucapkan apa apa. Dia mengocok pelan penisnya yang sudah full ereksi, siap dimasukkan kedalam sangkar langganan.

Lalu...

Tusuk. Joss.

"Arghh... Ashhh..." jeritan Luhan terdengar, dia membungkam mulutnya dengan bantal yang ada disampingnya. Holenya perih, baru saja kejantanan Sehun mencoblosnya.

"Ahhh. Yeaahh...ahhh..." Sehun mendesah, sembari memajumundurkan kejantanannya. Seksi. Wow.

Akhirnya seks yang entah keberapa kalinya itu terjadi lagi. Luhan dan Sehun lagi lagi tenggelam dalam kenikmatan birahi dan surga dunia yang memabukkan.

Penis Sehun maju mundur, menubrukkannya keras dan jantan. Peluhnya menetes seksi. Demamnya betul betul sudah hilang.

"Ahhh... Ohh..." desah Sehun.

"Ashh.. Ouch.. Akhh... Sehun ahh..." racau Luhan, keenakan. Dia mengalungkan kedua tangannnya ke leher Sehun. Lagi lagi dia menikmati bagaimana maskulin dan jantannya seorang Oh Sehun ketika di ranjang. Beruntungnya dia.

"Ohh... Ahh...ahh..."

"Oshh...ehh.. Ahhh... Ukhh..."

Desahan kenikmatan mengiringi seks yang terjadi di kamar apartement milik Sehun. Luhan mencoba meraih bibir Sehun, dia ingin berciuman sambil melakukan seks. Sehun sadar akan hal itu, namja cadel itu memajukan tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya bibirnya bisa digapai oleh Luhan. Mereka berciuman lagi, saling berpagut dan menukar saliva.

Yeah.

"Ahhh... Aku..mau keluar Luhan ahh..." lolong Sehun, disela sela genjotan dahsyatnya. Penisnya berkedut hebat, memerah.

"Keluarkan saja...ahhh..." balas Luhan, yang sudah terbiasa 'ditumpahi' oleh sang pujaan hati.

Plok plok plok.

Lalu...

Croot croot crooot.

Sperma kental dan sehat Sehun menembak dan memuncrati hole sempit Luhan. Benih anak itu tumpah ruah dan melengketi semua yang ada disekitarnya.

"Ah...ahhh..."

Sehun tidak mengeluarkan penisnya, dia masih menggenjot dan mencoba menegangkan lagi kejantanannya itu. Dia masih ingin seks itu berlanjut. Namja tampan tersebut meraih Luhan dan mendekapnya. Mereka melakukan seks dalam posisi duduk sekarang.

Hot.

Sperma Sehun yang baru saja keluar menambah sensasi licin yang mempermudah penisnya masuk dan keluar di hole ketat Luhan.

"Ah... Ak..aku mencintaimu Sehun ah.. Ahhh..."

"Aku...aku juga mencintaimu Luhan... Ohhh...ahh.."

Namun tanpa terduga dan tiba tiba, mendadak terdengar suara ribut dari arah depan. Pintu kamar Sehun membuka dengan cepat. Beberapa orang muncul dengan membawa kamera. Kilatan cahaya yang menyilaukan membuat Sehun dan Luhan kaget bukan main.

Deg.

Mereka berdua ketahuan.

Para awak media dan paparazzi mengabadikan moment seks Luhan dan Sehun. No sensor.

Luhan dan Sehun terperanjat, wajah mereka pucap pasi. Sehun dengan cepat menghentikan aksinya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Luhan dan tubuhnya.

"Kalian masuk kamarku tanpa izin." teriak Sehun, dia berusaha mendapatkan suaranya yang hampir hilang.

Para paparazzi yang berjumlah sekitar delapan orang tidak ada yang menjawab teriakan Sehun. Mereka asyik mengabadikan gambar Sehun dan Luhan. Berita besar dan menghebohkan dunia entertainment sebentar lagi menghiasi headline redaksi mereka.

"Ma..aaf Sehun ah. Aku lupa mengunci pintumu. Aku tadi terburu buru. Ma..maafkan aku." gumam Luhan, dalam pelukan Sehun. Dia terisak isak, wajahnya masih pucat.

"Tidak apa apa Luhan. Jangan menangis. Kita akan menghadapi ini bersama sama. Tenanglah." Sehun menimpali, mencoba tersenyum. Dia tidak menyalahkan kesalahan fatal yang dilakukan Luhan dengan tidak mengunci pintu apartement.

Jepret jepret.

Skandal seks Luhan dan Sehun akhirnya terbongkar juga. Dan sepertinya mereka berdua harus menghadapi babak baru yang tidak menyenangkan.

Kuatkah mereka?

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Riuh, rusuh. Luhan dan Sehun duduk di kursi yang saling berdekatan. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan, kedua tangan mereka itu diletakkan dibawah meja. Mereka bungkam, yang terlihat hanya lirikan mereka yang saling menguatkan satu sama lainnya.

"Konferensi pers akan segera dimulai. Semua harap tenang." itu adalah suara Park Jin Young, si pemilik agensi ternama yang menaungi Sehun.

Yap, hanya dalam tempo dua jam sejak dipergokinya skandal seks Luhan dan Sehun, Jinyoung langsung bergerak cepat dengan mengadakan konferensi pers mendadak. Kabar tidak mengenakkan yang menerpa Sehun itu diperolehnya dari wartawan sendiri yang mencoba menghubungi agensi miliknya.

Selain Luhan, Sehun, manager Sehun dan Jinyoung. Suzy juga hadir disana. Yeoja yang sudah menjadi istri muda Jinyoung itu juga duduk disamping suaminya dengan kipas cantik ditangan kanannya. Dia sudah menduga jika Sehun memang terlibat skandal dengan penyanyi China yang bernama Luhan.

Jinyoung berdeham, baru saja ingin mengeluarkan suara, namun tiba tiba seorang paparazzi mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuatnya seperti sapi yang terkena serangan jantung kronis.

"Selain skandal Sehun. Bagaimana pendapat tuan mengenai skandal istri tuan sendiri?" tanya paparazzi berkaca mata, pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan sangat berapi api.

"Skandal istriku?" Jinyoung balik bertanya. Dia gagal paham. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Ya, skandal seks istri tuan sendiri."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan main main denganku." Jinyoung naik pitam seketika, nadanya meninggi.

"Aku tidak main main tuan. Ini buktinya." si paparazzi memperlihatkan beberapa lembar foto kepada Jinyoung, dia sangat antusias.

Dilain pihak, Suzy yang mendengar perihal dirinya disebut sebut mendadak pucat pasi, dia duduk dengan tidak tenang. Matanya memandang takut takut. Menunduk.

Jinyoung melihat bukti foto yang diberikan padanya. Sontak saja matanya membeliak kaget, dia seperti tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Di foto itu terpampang nyata istrinya sedang melakukan treesome seks dengan dua namja muda. Namja trainer baru yang baru dua bulan menjadi calon idol di agensi miliknya.  
Amarah Jinyoung muncul, wajahnya merah padam. Dia hampir saja merobek foto ditangannya.

"Suzy... Jelaskan semua ini... Suzy... Hei, kau mau kemana?" geram Jinyoung. Dia melihat istri mudanya yang kabur dan keluar dari ruangan konferensi pers.

Tap tap tap.

"Suzy... Kembali. AKU AKAN SEGERA MENCERAIKANMU!" seruan Jinyoung membahana.

Ternyata skandal Suzy juga terbongkar oleh ulah paparazzi. Suzy yang selama ini melakukan seks dengan banyak namja muda, yang rata rata adalah trainer baru di agensi suami tuanya. Skandal seks yang terbongkar karena paparazzi yang menyimpan kamera tersembunyi disebuah kamar hotel tempat Suzy pernah menginap. Dan sekarang Suzy tidak bisa melakukan apa apa lagi. Semuanya sudah terbongkar. Perceraian dan kehancuran sudah didepan mata.

Konfrensi pers gagal dilanjutkan. Para paparazzi berganti menanyai Sehun dan Luhan yang seharusnya memberikan penjelasan dan klarifikasi langsung dihadapan media. Namun klarifikasi itu digagalkan oleh skandal Suzy yang juga ketahuan dengan demikian cepat.

Sehun dan Luhan berdiri dari duduknya. Sehun masih memegang tangan Luhan dan menuntun kekasihnya itu keluar ruangan. Dia berusaha keras melewati paparazzi yang ngotot.

"Sehun, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu? Berapa lama kau pacaran dengan Xi Luhan?"

"Berapa kali kalian melakukan seks?" pertanyaan bodoh dari para awak media terus meluncur dan membuat riuh. Silih berganti.

"Aku mengundurkan diri dari agensi, hari ini juga." hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh Sehun, keputusan pahit itu sudah bulat. Dia memutuskan akan meninggalkan dunia entertainment yang sudah membesarkan namanya.

"Kau ingin mengundurkan diri?" tanya Luhan, disamping Sehun.

"Ya. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu." angguk Sehun, mantap. Dia langsung merangkul Luhan dan membawa namja China itu kabur keluar ruangan.

Tap tap.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Lega. Itu yang dirasakan oleh Sehun. Namja tampan bersuara cadel itu merasakan kelegaan yang sangat lapang. Karirnya sudah berakhir, namun dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu Luhan. Aku tidak menginginkan yang lain." kata Sehun, ketika berhasil lolos dari kerumunan paparazzi yang menyebalkan.

"Apa kau tidak menyesal dengan keputusan itu Sehun ah?" tanya Luhan, seperti bergumam. Dia terharu dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh kekasihnya itu. Sang kekasih lebih memilih dirinya ketimbang karir yang mapan.

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi."

"Maafkan aku. Gara gara aku, skandal..."

"Jangan meminta maaf. Kau sama sekali tidak salah." Sehun berkata seraya memegang kedua pipi Luhan. Posisi mereka sekarang berada tepat didepan gedung apartement Sehun. Mereka tidak peduli dengan orang yang lalu lalang dan memperhatikan mereka.

"Tapi, karena aku..."

"Ssstt... Kau tidak salah. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, seharusnya sejak awal aku memenuhi permintaanmu untuk menikahimu." gumam Sehun.

"Aku juga sadar Sehun ah, pernikahan yang kuimpikan itu tidak mudah dilaksanakan... Aku tidak akan meminta itu lagi. Yang aku harapkan, cukup kau ada disampingku dan aku selalu bersamamu... Hanya itu." Luhan berucap, dengan sesekali menarik nafas dalam dalam.

Sehun tersenyum tampan,

"Jadi kau tetap akan hidup bersamaku kan? Dalam suka dan duka?" tanya Sehun, dengan sangat lembut dan syahdu.

"Ya. Dalam susah dan senang. Selamanya." jawab Luhan, sama lembutnya.

Dan kemudian, Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan. Namun kali ini agak lembut dan tidak terburu buru. Mereka berciuman di tempat umum, dengan banyak orang yang bisa menyaksikan ciuman kasih mereka itu.

Soft kiss.

Akhirnya, semua rintangan dan halangan bisa dihadapi serta dilewati oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Walau memang tidak semuanya berakhir indah. Namun yang pasti kisah dan kasih mereka akan terus berlanjut hingga ajal menjemput mereka.

Selamanya.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

END

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Ending deh, hufff. Maaf ya jika klimaks ff ini hanya sampai di chap ini. Aku tidak ingin ceritanya kemana mana dan malah tidak nyambung, heheheeee...

Terima kasih untuk kesekian kalinya kepada pembaca yang sudi meninggalkan jejaknya dengan memberikan beberapa kata Review. Jejak dan review itulah yang membuat ff ini terus lanjut hingga end. Gomawoo.

Baiklah, aku tahu jika ending ff ini tidak bisa menyenangkan semua pembaca, tapi aku sudah berusaha, hehehee.. Jadi sekali lagi maaf jika jelek.

Masih ada dua ffku yang belum end.

Review again ya.

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


End file.
